Whispered Kisses
by lovesopure
Summary: Amy and Ephram try to figure out what Colin's death means for their relationship. She says she's not ready; He's willing to wait, but can he change her mind before it's too late? STORY COMPLETE
1. Learning To Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Everwood, the town, or any of the music used for these sonfigs, I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 1 uses lyrics from the song "Learning to Breathe" by Switchfoot.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 1: Learning to Breathe  
  
He sat there, at the lunch table, reading his manga. He scanned the words on the pages quickly-not taking in any of what they were saying. Manga preoccupied him in times like these, times when he felt he had no way of expressing how he felt. Since moving to Everwood, his only moments of happiness were those spent with her; her.the one across the room. Amy Abbott. Maybe it was silly of him to think he needed her. How could he need someone that didn't need him back? How was that fair at all? It had been awhile since he had felt this down, and it was all because of yesterday.  
  
They had kissed awhile back. He felt the energy rise up just thinking about it. That kiss wasn't just a kiss, it was the one thing he needed when everything else was falling down. He had spent time with her while Colin was in the hospital. It seemed as if she really need him, like together they could beat anything-even the pain of death. It was silly of Ephram Brown to think that Amy would want to be with him now; the boy whose father performed the unsuccessful surgery on her boyfriend.  
  
And yesterday-Amy's brother Bright confronted her about her relationship with Ephram right in front of him. **FLASHBACK** "Amy! How could you do this to Colin? You loved him. You said you did at least. This, this Ephram Brown. This boy you know hardly at all-he comes into your life and suddenly you forget your roots." Bright said.  
  
"Bright.I don't know what you think Ephram and I are about, but it's not right. He's my friend, my very best friend. You know I loved Colin. That I still love him. Ephram knows better than to try anything. He knows there's nothing that could change my dedication to Colin."  
  
"Amy.Ephram loves you. He loves you. Somewhere in his head you're dancing around with his little manga characters to his composed piano music." He shouted, shooting a glance at Ephram.  
  
"We're through talking now. If you don't trust me, don't expect me to trust you with anything either." She said, anger building inside.  
  
All the while Ephram had been standing there, right next to Amy, cringing with each word Amy said to Bright about him. He wondered how she could think of him as only a friend-it had been 4 months since Colin had passed away and their relationship was growing each day. It stopped growing that day-yesterday.  
  
"Hello, good morning, how you do?  
  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
  
This is the way  
  
This is the way that I'm  
  
Learning to breathe  
  
I'm learning to crawl  
  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies"  
  
Amy sat at that table across the room from him. She, unlike him, was staring at nothing. Her mind was filled with worries and wonders. . .for she had lied yesterday when she said she didn't want to be with Ephram. She wanted nothing but to be held by him. Every thought she had, every breath she took in, she breathed and tasted Ephram. It didn't matter where she was.where he was. She wanted to be in Ephram's head too.she wanted to waltz in his head. She finally turned her gaze toward him. He looked sad, like he needed her to come to him. What made her think that she was what he needed? She decided to chance it, not being able to sit alone anymore. She walked slowly over to him.  
  
"Hello, good morning, how you been?  
  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
  
I never, never thought that  
  
I would fall like that  
  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad  
  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
  
This is the way that I say I love You  
  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
  
This is the way, this is the way"  
  
She stood behind him, not knowing what to say or how to say it. She knew he was angry. He knew she was standing there behind him. The truth was, he was angry. He didn't want to be taken in by her again. If he could block her words out-if he could just not look at her, then he would be fine. She placed her hand on his chair back.  
"Ephram." she started softly. Her voice full of caution.  
He said nothing. He had had enough. There was a civil war within his soul. For once she was coming to him, but on the other hand, he couldn't afford to just let it go again.  
"Ephram.I'm sorry," she paused, voice cracking a little, "about yesterday with Bright. You know how he gets, I just wanted him off my back."  
"Nice way of showing it." He finally spoke, still turned around. "You know, Amy, I wanted to be there for you-to help you." he said coldly. She began shaking. This was the first time he had ever sounded so uncaring toward her.  
She moved her hand on his shoulder. This weakened him. Leaning down by his ear she said, "you are my best friend. You have helped me. You're still helping me, everyday. This is killing me." She said softly. "Ephram, look at me."  
"No." he said with tears welling in his eyes, "not this time."  
She pulled her face away from his ear and put her hand on his head, turning it to face her. She knew she was being a brat, but she couldn't handle him not being himself towards her. She saw the tears in his eyes and she instantly knew he wasn't being mean for no reason, he had just had enough.  
"Amy, you know how I feel. I can't just be your friend. I adore you, you know that. You aren't ready. You may never be. I hurt myself everyday dreaming of you-knowing that it's the only way I'll be with you.in my dreams."  
"I'm sorry. You know it's too soon. I really care about you, and I need you around. Please don't remove me just because I can't love you the way you need me to."  
He stood up, moving closer to her. He was inches from her face now. He swept the tears away from his eyes and then moved to wipe hers away. He placed his finger on his lower lip then moved it to hers, saying, "You are the best friend I've ever had. Right now, right here, I could kiss you until I stopped breathing. I could hold you forever, Amy, and never leave. When I feel sad, I think of you and I feel calmed again. But I won't kiss you right now. I won't hold you right now," he said softly, "Because you aren't ready." finishing by moving centimeters away from her lips with his own. She could taste his breath. She shook. She wanted him to kiss her, in fact she moved to kiss him, but he pulled away. "You aren't ready." he said, stepping back from her and kissing her hand. Amy was taken a back, she didn't know what to say.  
"Ephram. We need to talk tonight.come to my house, my window, at ten o'clock. This isn't the place, what with everyone listening."  
"Just remember what I said. I'll see you then." he said, wiping the tears away from his eyes once more. He had a lot to think about tonight- mostly how to stay strong. He had a feeling tonight would hold more than he could handle.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I'm having a great time writing this. Hope you like it, please read and review! Thanks! 


	2. Everything you want

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or any of the characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 2 uses the song "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon and SPOILERS for "Blind Faith."  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 2 - Everything you want  
  
It was nearing ten o' clock. Amy Abbott paced around her room, wondering what had come over her to invite Ephram over when she knew he was angry with her. She saw the bitterness in his eyes, felt the barrier he had built to protect himself from her. Maybe he was right this time. She had said she wasn't ready. She had said it was too soon. He had taken the blow like he always had before. Why did everything always go in circles with them? It was time she put a stop to it before it was too late. She need to talk to him; to make him understand that she cared for him; she just couldn't care for him in the way he needed her to.  
  
Ephram didn't care what he wore to Amy's that night. It was the first time his heart wasn't pounding out of his chest when he thought of her. He didn't like the feeling, but he knew he had to accept it. After all, it was what she wanted. A small piece of him still was making plans to prove her wrong tonight. That piece scared and angered him. He walked up to her door, noticing no cars in the driveway. Great, no one was home, just what he needed. Ringing the doorbell, he turned around.  
  
As she opened the door she saw him standing there, leaning up against the side of the house with an annoyed look on his face. "Ten o' clock on the dot." He said.  
  
"Come in, it's getting cold out." She said, with a look of sincerity on her face. "Have a seat, you look uncomfortable."  
  
"I feel uncomfortable, Amy, how else do you want me to look?" he said seriously.  
  
"Look, I know there's a lot going on right now. I saw something. Something I shouldn't have seen. This whole time you've been keeping it a secret, but I saw it. That girl, the babysitter, you're with her."  
  
"Madison?" he blushed, "What do you mean you saw something with her?"  
  
"At the DMV, I saw you kiss her. I came to wait for you, to how you did. But she was there with you." She said looking down.  
  
"It's nothing, really, Amy. Madison and I are just friends. Maybe not even friends. I was just excited about the results and" he stopped. He didn't know why he was even telling her all of this.  
  
Amy stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, uncomfortably. He followed her. She turned her gaze toward him. "Ephram. Be with her. You promised me you wouldn't let us get in the way."  
  
"It's not that simple. It's not like that for her. Besides, I have other things to worry about." He said. He still hadn't forgiven her.  
  
"Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return"  
  
"Look Ephram, I can't love you. I don't love you. Do I need to scream it? You probably wouldn't hear me even if I did."  
  
"Is this why I came over HERE? For you to whine about seeing me with another girl. For you to get my hopes up? For you to make me almost forgive you and then blatantly hurt me? I don't need this at all."  
  
She cried. Why did she always lie to him? Of course she needed him, of course she loved him. She threw a vase against the wall and fell to the ground in tears. She huddled on the ground, crying even harder than when she lost Colin. Ephram cringed. He knew he was the reason why all this had happened. How did the attention always get thrown back at her? Why did she always have to cry wolf? Why was it always about her? "Go then! Ephram! Go! Love Madison! Love her! Marry her! Forget me like everyone else has!"  
  
"Amy you're not making any sense! First you tell me you don't love me, now you act jealous and sad when I yell at you. What do you want? Excuse me if I'm missing the point here, but it's kind of hard not to." He said seriously. "You ache. You ache for Colin."  
  
"No Ephram. I ached for Colin. I really did. I just can't ever make a decision. The truth is I lied to you this whole time. I do need you. I do love you. Okay? Are you happy? Now go hurt me. Rub it in my face really good because I've been such a bitch to you for so long. I asked you here tonight to tell you what I saw. I came to tell you that I wanted you to be happy, but it back fired. Big time." She said, sobbing into her hands that were cut from the bits of glass that lie on the floor.  
  
He weakened. "Amy, I." he said feeling embarrassed for yelling at her. Couldn't he see she was a wreck because of him? He knelt down by the glass, picking up her hand gently and examining the glass that dug into her skin. "Ouch, that hurts Ephram" she said wincing. "Amy, listen, we need to take care of this, of you."  
  
"Don't you care at all that I lied to you?"  
  
"Yes, but right now we can't worry about that. This looks like it could become infected. My dad's not around, neither is yours. Looks like I'm the makeshift doctor today. She looked up at him. He looked like his usual self again. She tried to stand up but realized that not only were her hands injured, but her whole stomach and legs had glass bits in them too. She fell. He caught her, picking her up and carrying her to her room.  
  
"[Chorus]  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say"  
  
Setting her down gently, he went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth and some tweezers. Before he left, he looked at himself in the mirror. She smiled. She had said she loves him. She had said she needs him. He shook himself to focus on the task at hand. When he arrived back at her side, tears were streaming down her face. "Here now," he said, pulling the pieces from her hands and wiping it with the wet cloth. She cringed and whimpered. "Shhh," he said softly, "I know it hurts, but look what we've got out already? And you're doing so well."  
  
"Ephram," she said between gasps of pain, "I know you're angry with me. You should be. I'm not asking you to forgive me right now."  
  
"But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return"  
  
"I know the pain you're in. You lost the man you loved. Your whole world is completely upside down from what you wanted. I do forgive you, I just don't think you're ready to really love another man right now."  
  
"You're right. I just, I do love you. I know we're going away to college soon and that it's dumb of me, but I couldn't leave without telling you that. Well, that I do love you."  
  
"I love you too, Amy. You don't know how long I've waited for you to love me in return. But right now, if you do want something, we need to take it slowly. Neither one of us need a heartbreak."  
  
"Ephram? Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"I said slowly Amy." He responded staring at her, laughing.  
  
"I mean in another room. In Bright's room. Just in case I get sick again." She said grabbing his hand.  
  
"Oh, definitely. I'll call my dad and let him know." He said walking, then turning back to look at her. She had already closed her eyes. "Yeah, because this is what I want," he said to himself sarcastically, "she said she wants me and I turn her down. But is it for real? Sometimes I wish I didn't have the reputation of being a nice guy."  
  
"I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know why"  
  
A/N: Alright! There's Chapter 2! Please read and review you guys! It means a lot. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Gotta Tell You

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or the characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 3 uses the song "Gotta Tell You" by Samantha Mumba  
  
Chapter 3: Gotta Tell You  
  
She was asleep. She slept peacefully like this for most of the night. Ephram checked on her every hour on the hour. He didn't sleep a wink. Around 3 a.m. he stood at the side of her bed, looking at her like he had seen her for the first time. He lightly brushed the side of her cheek with his fingertips, tracing her lips, hoping she wouldn't wake. He smiled now, feeling as if he could be happy just watching her sleep forever.  
She stirred. He quickly pulled his hand away but she already put her hers on top to stop him. "Ephram," she said with her eyes closed. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
  
"Your love for me came as a waterfall  
  
Flowin' inside me like never before  
  
Your love for me, somethin' I didn't see  
  
But baby, I know better now  
  
When you walk in the room that very night  
  
A special feelin' just burst inside  
  
It was only you, nobody else  
  
But baby, I know better now  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
  
Right  
  
If I didn't tell you this tonight"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Um, I was checking to see that you were okay." He responded nervously.  
  
"You were staring at me. I felt it."  
  
"You looked beautiful, peaceful. I wanted a part of that feeling."  
  
She tugged on his arm, the blood was still fresh on her wounds that he bandaged. He fell toward her. His heart raced, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. If he could he would've asked her what she was doing. She turned on her side and looked at him intently.  
"Amy, no, not like this. You're hurting. We just fought! Amy, we haven't even kissed in over a year, and all the sudden, at 3 a.m. you pull me into your bed?"  
  
"Ephram are you a guy at all? I mean, come on! *hiccup* I'm practically throwing myself at you and you're not having it." She said crying.  
  
"Amy, you know how I know you're not ready? You're crying. You're actually crying because of it. I love you, and we said to take this slowly. This isn't slowly. Suddenly he smelled alcohol on her breath. He had checked her every hour! When did she have time to drink? He noticed the bottle on the other side of the bed. "Amy, you're drunk! You're ill and you're drunk! I knew you weren't that easy!"  
  
"I." she stuttered, "I, Ephrmama am certainly not drunk. Hell, I don't drink! What are you, drunk?" she said smiling. He wondered how much she had had.  
  
"Oh this is enough. Give it to me right now!" he said, laughing, trying to hold back the thought of Amy drunk.  
  
"Mmmm, okay!" she said pulling him into a kiss. He pulled away.  
  
"No! I meant the vodka! Hand it over right now. And I'm staying in here. In this bed with you, but don't expect anything because I especially wouldn't do anything now since you wouldn't remember or obviously mean it."  
  
He dumped it down the sink and hid the bottle. Covering her with a blanket, he laid down next to her, with a separate blanket. Yes, the shared a pillow, but he was more concerned about her health and hiding her massive hangover from her parents the next morning when they came home than he was about sleeping with her. Also, how would he explain why he was there?  
  
The next morning came and she woke up with a pounding headache. She had been in the bathroom for most of the rest of the night, and finally had fallen asleep. Ephram had held her hair for her as she threw up, without even cringing. He nursed her back to health.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"And now you're back inside my house again  
  
I'm tryin' deeper to explain  
  
'Cause baby, I wanna get it on  
  
And baby, you're the one for me  
  
But now that I have got you all alone  
  
After all this talkin' on the phone  
  
I should be strong, there's nothing wrong  
  
I'll tell you this is where you belong, where you  
  
Belong  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
  
Right  
  
If I didn't tell you this tonight"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Ephram," she said lying there, "what happened last night?"  
  
"Between you and I? Nothing, don't worry. You, on the other hand, decided to get wasted on my watch."  
  
"That's why I feel like this?" she said covering her face with a pillow.  
  
"That's why you feel like that." He reassured her, stroking her face with his fingertips like he had the night before.  
  
"I think I got drunk because of you, you know." She said.  
  
"Probably. We were arguing a lot. But Amy, seriously, I never want to hear about you drinking again. I never want to catch you drinking. You understand?"  
  
"Believe me, after this morning I never want to think about the word 'alcohol' again." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Her skin felt hot, and moist, yet soft.  
  
Just then Dr. Abbott walked in. His jaw dropped, so did the newspaper he was holding. Ephram jumped up out of Amy's bed. The conditions looked horrible. Amy looked like she had had a rough night, Ephram was in her bed, there was an empty vodka bottle on the side of the bed. He didn't like this one bit.  
  
"Daddy! It's not what you think! Oh my gosh, no! I got hurt yesterday. He was helping make sure I was okay all night, that's all."  
  
"Explain how the vase got broken downstairs then. Things get a little ROUGH in here last night? God! You know Amy, I trusted you! I left you with the house and what do you do? You go behind my back and sleep with the Brown kid." He was furious.  
  
"Sir, Dr. Abbott, no! Honestly, can I talk to you in the other room?" he said. Amy looked panicky, but Ephram's smile made her feel like it would be okay.  
  
"You better have a damn good explanation for this young man!"  
  
"Look, I came over, Amy and I were arguing. Things got a bit tense and she threw the vase. She cut her hands when she fell and I was making sure she got proper attention. I stayed in her bed all night because I was afraid she'd bleed to death. I had to keep changing the cloth."  
  
"Why didn't you take her to an emergency room?"  
  
"It wasn't an emergency"  
  
"excuse me, but I think if she could bleed to death, that's pretty serious. Something's going on here. I don't know what, but I'll find out. Now get your things, it's time for you to go home."  
  
Ephram went back into Amy's room to grab his shoes. He kissed her hand and told her what had happened.  
  
"I didn't tell him about you being drunk. Stay in bed all day, I'll be back to check on you later. Remember what I said, if this happens again someone's going to find out."  
  
"Ephram, why are you covering for me?"  
  
"You know why," he said, turning toward the door to leave.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````  
"It was just something in your eyes  
  
That made me realize  
  
But now I hear voices deep inside  
  
Tellin' me, tellin' me  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
  
Right  
  
If I didn't tell you this tonight"  
  
A/N: So that's 3. Please keep reading and reviewing! You guys are great. 


	4. Simon

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 4 uses the song "Simon" by Lifehouse.  
  
Chapter 4 - Simon  
  
By the end of that night, Amy felt better. She wondered why Ephram hadn't come over to check on her like he promised. She was so embarrassed. How could she have lost control in front of him? She threw a vase! She drank in front of someone! These were activities that she never wanted anyone to see. Maybe he was angry with her.  
"I threw myself at him last night." She said out loud to herself, "I begged him to be with me. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see me again."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
"Catch your breath hit the wall  
  
Scream out loud as you start to crawl  
  
Back in your cage the only place  
  
Where they will leave you alone  
Cause the weak will seek the weaker  
  
Til they've broken them  
  
Could you get it back again  
  
Would it be the same  
Fulfillment to their lack of strength  
  
At your expense  
  
Left you with no defense  
  
They tore it down  
And I have felt the same as you  
  
I've felt the same as you  
  
I've felt the same" ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered how she had become such a mess. On the outside she looked happy, normal. Inside she was screaming and crying. Now Ephram had seen her falling to pieces. She picked up the phone, planning on calling him. She couldn't stand herself, she needed someone to make her feel better. She dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ephram. It's Amy. I need to talk to you about yesterday. Can you come over?"  
  
"Sure, just give me a minute." He was over in less than 10 minutes. When she opened the door he was standing there with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"God, Ephram, you look so worn out. I know you didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Embarrassed, about last night. What you saw." she stopped, noticing her dad standing behind her looking angry.  
  
"Come on Amy, we'll go to my house."  
  
When they got there she continued, "What you saw, me drinking, throwing things.I've been having problems lately. Big problems."  
  
"You mean this has happened before? Amy, you can't let this go." She collapsed into his arms in tears. It seemed as if every time were together she ended up crying. He pulled her into an embrace, rocking her back and forth. "Amy, I'll get you help."  
  
"No, Ephram they'll take me away. They'll send me to a rehab center. My dad won't give me pills for my depression, everyone thinks I'm okay with Colin dying."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````  
  
"Locked inside the only place  
  
Where you feel sheltered where you feel safe  
  
You lost yourself in your search  
  
To find something else to hide behind  
The fearful always preyed upon your confidence  
  
Did they see the consequence they pushed you around  
  
The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones  
  
Breaking them til they've become just another crown  
And I have felt the same as you  
  
I've felt the same as you  
  
I've felt the same as you  
  
I've felt the same"  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
````  
  
"Listen to me," he said lifting her head so they were at eye level. "Listen, okay? I need you around, for a long time." She was sniffling now.  
  
"I can promise you that, as long as you promise not to tell my parents about my drinking problem."  
  
"You can't promise me that you'll be around for a long time if you don't get help, Amy. Now I am sorry, but I have to tell someone." She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Please, no. I can't lose you. I will if I go away." She said. He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her was all he wanted to do. If he didn't feel like she really needed help with her depression, he would've done anything to stay with her. They stayed in the embrace for a very long time. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and held her more tightly. Amy moved her lips to Ephram's neck and began kissing it. He didn't pull away, this was his dream. He pulled away after a few minutes and said,  
  
"If you care about me, you'll do this for me." He said.  
  
"If I go you'll find someone else to care about; someone who hasn't wasted your time."  
  
"You'll do this for me.Amy, you'll do this for yourself" he repeated.  
  
She agreed, reluctantly. The next day her parents had found a clinic for depression and she was packed and gone. Ephram never got to say goodbye. She was gone, just like that. He didn't know how long he could make it before he snapped. He longed for her the second she was gone. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `  
Refuse to feel, anything at all  
  
Refuse to slip, refuse to fall  
  
Can't be weak, can't stand still  
  
You watch your back cause no one will  
You don't know why they had to go this far  
  
Traded your worth for these scars for your only company  
  
Don't believe the lies that they have told to you  
  
Not one word was true  
You're alright  
  
You're alright  
  
You're alright  
And I have felt the same as you  
  
I've felt the same as you  
  
I've felt the same as you  
  
I've felt the same"  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 was a bit shorter because I figured A/E fans wouldn't be pleased with a long drawn out goodbye! There's more to come! Keep reading and reviewing! 


	5. I give, you take

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or its characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 5 uses the song "I give, you take" by Maria.  
  
A/N: yes, I know this song is from a girl's perspective, but in this case it works for Ephram. I think it does at least (  
  
Chapter 5: I give, you take  
  
Ephram fell onto his bed, staring at the picture of Amy he had on his wall. It had been a little over a week. Had he done the right thing? Yes, he had. She needed help and it would've been selfish to keep her from getting it. Ephram's every breath ended in gasps now. He pictured her in a place that would scare her, in a home.  
  
At first he felt scared and nervous, then the anger began to rise. "How could she do this to me? How could she do it to herself? Alcohol? I'M HERE! Why did she need alcohol? Wasn't I there for her? Wasn't I good enough? I'M NEVER GOOD ENOUGH!" he started tearing Amy's picture off the wall and into little pieces. "Damn you, Amy Abbott. Damn you for taking my heart for granted! Damn you..*he began crying* for taking my heart..with you."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````  
  
"If you cut, I will bleed  
bring me down to my knees  
make me feel what I am is never good enough  
can you help me understand  
thought I made you a better man  
Guess somehow another way things just change  
  
It seems just like a distant memory  
that you used to be good for me  
but baby now it's clear  
  
I give, you take  
somehow it's gonna break  
I pray for the strength  
I hate to say I know it can't go on this way  
I give, you take  
I know we're gonna break  
and it hurts my soul  
I hate to say we can't go on this way"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``  
  
Madison walked in. She stood at the door and watched him tear Amy's picture up into tiny, bitter pieces.  
  
"Ephram.Eph."  
  
"What Madison? What?! I'm fine! Just go, leave! Get out!  
  
"You're in pain.she's gone now, no more worries. Let go of her.like she let go of you so long ago."  
  
"No more worries, Madison? Let GO, you say? Can't you see that I didn't want her to go? Can't you see I'm going insane; that I CAN'T let her go? I'm worried if she's scared, if she's lonely. If she hates me?"  
  
"Why are you tearing up her picture then if you miss her so much?" she said coming closer and sitting on his bed.  
  
"I can't stand to look at her. It makes me feel like I've failed.like she's there because of me."  
  
"Ephram, she's there because of her choices. She's there because she loves Colin and he's gone."  
  
"I KNOW that she loves Colin, Madison! I know! Okay?"  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"No, I'm not jealous, I'm angry. I'm angry because I love her. I'm angry because I'm not good enough to help her. I'm angry because.she loves me and I can't tell if she's ready or not."  
  
Madison crept closer to him. He let her.  
  
"You need a woman that can appreciate you. Why do you wait for her day after day?"  
  
"Sorry If I don't take kindly to you degrading the woman I love, but seriously, back off, okay? You aren't doing anything but making it worse, Madison."  
  
Madison left angrily. What did she care anyway? Ephram found himself sitting down at the piano and playing the song he wrote for Amy. As the tears slid down his face, he became angry.as if his pounding on the keys would heal the pain of her absence.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````  
  
"with your words, you pull me in  
I always lose I just can't win  
and though I see, my heart is blind it gives in every time  
you got me on constant repeat I need a cure or a remedy  
cuz if I stay there won't be nothing left for me  
  
it seems just like a distant memory  
that you used to be good for me  
but now it's clear  
  
I give, you take  
somehow it's gonna break  
I pray for the strength  
I hate to say I know it can't go on this way  
I give, you take  
I know we're gonna break  
and it hurts my soul  
I hate to say we can't go on this way"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
He knew in some ways Madison was right. He had forgotten what it felt like to breathe without Amy; how it felt to live without Amy. Maybe he was just too used to being dependent on her. What he needed was to numb the pain. What he didn't know was that he would soon try to numb it in the most unforgivable of ways.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Now there's nothing left for us to save  
and only bitterness remains  
what we have is like a house of cards  
and it's falling apart  
now it's impossible to get it back with the bridges that you've  
burned  
i guess it's time to walk away  
cuz now it's so clear  
  
I give, you take  
somehow it's gonna break  
I pray for the strength  
I hate to say I know it can't go on this way  
I give, you take  
I know we're gonna break  
and it hurts my soul  
I hate to say we can't go on this way" 


	6. I miss you

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
The song used in chapter 6 is "I miss you" by Incubus. It's my favorite song.  
  
Chapter 6: I miss you  
  
Amy had been at the depression center for a bit over a week now, and while everyone else had seemed to settle in, she was still feeling alone. She had met some friends, had enjoyed conversations, but she became angry with herself for not saying goodbye to Ephram. What if something happened to him? What if he was so angry with her that he never wanted to see her again? "I am such a big idiot," she said to herself, "I THREW myself at him and begged him to take me. Could I have looked anymore desperate? I'll never forgive myself. Surely he misses me, right? Just as I miss him? I wish he would come and visit, it's been too long. I have so many things to say to him . . ." She began to cry, then straightened up, feeling foolish. She fell into a daydream about how happy she felt when she saw him sleeping next to her.even if she was hung-over.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"To see you when I wake up, is a gift I didn't think could be real  
  
To know that you feel the same, as I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream  
  
You do something to me  
  
That I can't explain  
  
So would I be out of line, If I said  
  
I miss you."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ephram went downstairs to find Madison watching TV. He walked up to her willingly, yet a part of him still held on to pieces of Amy's torn picture in his fingers. He felt if he let that go, he'd let go of all he had left of her for now.  
  
"Madison." he said sitting next to her.  
  
"Ephram, look, I'm sorry about before. It was wrong of me, I know you love her. I don't know what I was thinking. If I could take it back."  
  
"Freedom of speech, right? Listen, when I kissed you the other day, and you reisted...you saw her didn't you? Amy I mean?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I pushed you away. I didn't want to ruin what you two have."  
  
"Don't you mean HAD? Madison, I meant it when I kissed you."  
  
She leaned in and pushed him to the couch, kissing him fiercely. He didn't resist, with eyes shut. 10 minutes must've passed when finally he opened his eyes. He saw Amy in front of him.not Madison. There she was, her beautiful hair, her brown eyes staring right into his, kissing him like he was the only man she could ever love. Dancing around in his head..  
  
"Ephram, are you sure you want this.?" Madison said, unaware that he thought he was kissing Amy still.  
  
"Amy, I love you. I want this more than anything. Anything!"  
  
"Amy? Ephram! I'm MADISON. Not AMY!"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I see your picture, I smell your skin on, the empty pillow next to  
mine  
  
You have only been gone ten days, but already I am wasting away  
  
I know I'll see you again  
  
Whether far or soon  
  
But I need you to know, that I care  
  
And I miss you"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Amy took the only picture she had of her and Ephram out of the dresser  
she had at the center, and placed it on the wall next to her bed. She  
turned her light off to go to sleep. After trying for a few minutes,  
she was wide awake. She flicked the light back on for a second,  
turning her gaze toward the picture of she and Ephram.  
  
"Goodnight, Ephram. I miss you. Please come and visit soon. I'm going  
crazy. What are you doing right now? Do you miss me too? I love you."  
She said smiling, and with that took the picture of she and Colin,  
which was next to it, down. She turned the light off and drifted off  
to sleep.  
  
Back at home, as Ephram held onto Madison's hand gasping out of  
embarrassment, he slipped his other hand into his pocket and felt the  
pieces of Amy's torn picture. He let go.  
  
A/N: No one panic! It's gonna be okay. What fun would it be if A/E  
were happy all the time? There'd be no anticipation! Thanks for  
reading! I really appreciate the reviews, they mean a lot, and make me  
feel like I'm doing a half way decent job on this. ( 


	7. Save Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 7 uses "Save Yourself" by Sensefield.  
  
A/N: Okay A/E fans, don't worry! This chapter seems a bit much, but it'll all work out! I promise! It hurt me to write it but it's worth the outcome.  
  
Chapter 7- Save Yourself  
  
Madison stared at Ephram now longingly. He knew she was older than him, SHE knew she was older than him. She knew his heart belonged to someone else, and frankly she didn't care. She was in it for kicks, hell, she thought he was attractive. He needed the pain of Amy's absence to fade; needed to feel important and needed.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you Amy. This is just the first time I've thought about anyone else other than her since I've been here." He said, lying through his teeth. He knew he was stupid and that somewhere Amy was screaming for him to stop, yelling at him and telling him he wasn't being the Ephram she knows and loves, but he couldn't listen to her now.  
  
"What are you saying?" Madison asked, moving closer to him, "That you do want this? That you KNOW I'm not Amy and you still want this?"  
  
"I know you aren't Amy. I don't want you to be her," again lying. He kissed Madison passionately, trying to block the image and voice of Amy out of this brain.  
  
"You like my perfume?" Madison asked, pulling away briefly.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." he said kissing her once again. The perfume was the same as Amy's. This didn't help at all.  
  
Things were moving quickly, more quickly than he had ever experienced in his life. He didn't know whether this was right or not, but he knew he was caught up in the moment and just wanted to be happy, even if it was only temporary.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````  
  
"Turn out the light  
Just say goodnight, to yourself  
May I remind you  
When you find you, you're all alone is when you've got to be strong  
Cause that's when they call you, in the night  
He's got your picture in his mind  
He's got your number on a paper at his disposal anytime"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````  
  
Amy woke up in the middle of the night, as if she could feel something was wrong. While she couldn't place it, it still bothered her. She woke up her roommate, Anne. "Anne, I can't sleep, something's very wrong."  
  
"Amy, of course something's wrong, you miss Colin, and it's only natural."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's something else. I think it's something back in Everwood. Something that shouldn't be happening."  
  
"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"  
  
"Who?" she said with a smile on her face, beginning to blush.  
  
"That boy in the picture with you. I saw you say goodnight to the picture, Amy. Who is he?"  
  
"That's Ephram. He's my very best friend. He understands me." She said glowing for the first time since she had been there.  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she asked squealing.  
  
"I think I really am." She said pausing. With rapid hearbeat she continued, "I've said it so many times, but I think I'm really ready now. After not having him while I've been here I just feel incomplete without him."  
  
"Why don't you call home? Maybe your family can contact Ephram if you don't want to."  
  
"Great idea, Hope they don't get angry that I'm calling so late."  
  
With that Amy picked up the phone and dialed home. Everwood.  
  
Ephram and Madison were getting very close to doing something he'd regret later. He didn't love Madison, he didn't need her, or breathe her like he did with Amy. They continued to kiss and she started to take off his shirt.  
  
"Madison, I." he was interrupted by the phone. In ways he was relieved.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"Is it really true?  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
So many times we just give it away, to someone who  
Someone who you  
Met in bar  
The back of a car  
And for a moment you felt important but not in your heart  
My self esteem, it's been low, go ahead and count it's been lower than low  
I know the feeling of it stealing life out from under me  
I want to learn, how you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
So many times we just give it away to someone who, couldn't even  
remember your name  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you, loves me for me  
Give it away to someone who someone who will cherish your name"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
"Hello?" he said out of breath. Madison sat annoyed on the couch.  
  
"Ephram? Sorry to call so late, this is Dr. Abbott."  
  
"Oh my God, what's wrong? What's happened to her?"  
  
"Shh, calm down, she's fine. She's just lonely. She said they might be letting her come home for good this weekend and wanted me to let you know. She felt too ashamed to call you after what happened. Son, I'm sorry about the other night. I should've believed you when you told me nothing happened. Amy and I spent a lot of time talking and she told me the truth. I want to thank you, and invite you to come over tomorrow. We're going up to visit her."  
  
"Dr. Abbott, oh my god, yes, thank you, I've been dying to find out how she is. I was so worried. I'd love to come."  
  
They hung up. Dr. Abbott calling was the biggest sign anyone could've sent to stop him from sleeping with Madison and making the biggest mistake of his youth. He pulled on his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. He was beaming.  
  
"Ephram? So, where were we?" Madison said kissing him. He pulled away immediately.  
  
"Madison, look, I'm sorry, but what just almost happened, it wouldn't have been right. It felt good to know someone else cared for me, but I'm just lost without her. I'm hopeless and you know what? It doesn't even bother me, because she's going to be okay! She's going to come home, and she's going to be okay."  
  
"And what if she just leaves again? She's breaking your heart."  
  
"I'd rather have it broke and a piece of it with her than intact and never know what it feels like to truly love her."  
  
Madison walked away. Ephram walked to his room. He fell to his knees on the floor, picking up the debris of Amy's picture and trying to tape it back together. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. I don't love her, I don't need her. Please forgive me." He spoke quietly to her, as if he were pleading for his very soul to be saved. Sure, he had other pictures of her.he just couldn't stand the thought of her in pieces because of him, even if it WAS only a picture. He knew that if he was going to give himself in such a way to a girl someday that he almost had tonight; it would have to be Amy. Anyone else would be a lie . . . for Amy Abbott was his soul.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
"Cause I want to learn, can you save yourself for  
Someone who will love you for you so many times we  
Just give it away, someone who, couldn't even remember your name  
You save yourself for someone who, loves you for you,  
Loves me for me  
Give it away to someone who, someone who will  
Cherish your name  
Cherish your name"  
  
A/N: Yeah, so being a college student doesn't take up as much time as one would think. The weekend's coming up, but I have a feeling there still will be updates. 


	8. Firefly

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 8 uses the song "Firefly" by the A-teens.  
  
Chapter 8: Firefly  
  
Ephram shot out of bed that next morning. An instant smile spread across his face, and he turned over to see the tattered yet pieced back together photo of the woman he loved. Today was the day he would see her again for the first time in about 10 days. Getting up and pacing around the room, he had an instant idea: he would write her a letter. That way if he was too nervous to tell her how he felt or she was too angry or upset it could still be said to her through the words. He liked letters because they were personal and he never had to worry about forgetting something or blushing when he spoke. Both common things when he was around her. He began:  
  
Dearest Amy,  
How are you? I know that's a pretty ironic question seeing as you're where you are, but I just can't start a letter without a proper greeting. You know me. These past 10 days, while you were there and I was here, something changed inside of me. It's like I started breathing for the first time. I woke up one day, felt this pain inside of me, felt this agony rising up and jolting through my entire body. I realized that I couldn't call you to just say "hi, what are you doing?" or "hey, I'm really bored, wanna come over?" So instead I'd sit there and stare out my window. Now don't get me wrong . . . I have a life, I'm not obsessed. I'm just in love. When I saw you drunk, when you called out to me, I would've given anything to listen to what you wanted, but had I done that, I would've been angry with myself for the rest of my life. Because I love you I couldn't do it. I thought of you everyday, more than is healthy for a man. I did something . . . I tried to numb the pain of your absence in a way that was incredibly wrong, but I stopped. I didn't go through with it. Knowing you were out there, breathing, smiling, heart beating made me stop. I want you to know one thing, and one thing only. I am in love with you for everything you are. I don't care what others say, I don't care how irrational I seem, all I care about is what you need. I understand if the thing you need is time . . . time to settle back down from what's happened. I'll be waiting until then, and if you never come to me, I'll keep you in my heart until the day I die, wishing you good luck with whom ever you DO choose. I love you,  
Ephram  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
  
"When I said go I never meant away  
  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
  
could you forgive and learn how to forget  
  
hear me as I'm calling out your name  
  
Firefly come back to me  
  
make the night as bright as day  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too  
  
firefly come lead me on  
  
follow you into the sun  
  
that's the way it ought to be  
  
firefly come back to me"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
A tear fell upon the page, staining a line toward the end. Ephram didn't care; he didn't have the strength to re-write it. He dressed in his nicest close and bought a red rose for her before heading to the Abbott's.  
  
He was greeted with hugs and warm smiles. This is odd he thought. Even Bright had a smile on his face. "Oh, Ephram dear, it is so GOOD to see you." Mrs. Abbott said beaming.  
  
"You guys too. Does she know we're coming?"  
  
"She knows we're coming. We didn't tell her about you in case you couldn't make it." Dr. Abbott said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
They got in the car and headed to the center. Closing his eyes, Ephram remembered what Amy had said to him the day of Reverend Keyes' wedding. "Promise me that you won't let me and you get in the way of you and somebody else." The words echoed in his head. She had seen him with Madison, he knew this now. Why did Madison have to come to Everwood?  
  
Amy woke up excitedly; knowing today was the day her family was coming to visit. She cleaned herself up extra nice and cleaned her room as well. Anne had been released earlier that day so she had the room to herself. She had made tremendous progress and had been put on pills to help suppress the anger and resentment of Colin's death. She promised to give up alcohol, and, according to the assistants, had made a remarkable recovery in a short time. Her ears perked up as she heard the nurse knock on her door and tell her she had company.  
  
"You and me  
  
we shared a mystery  
  
we were so close  
  
like honey to the bee  
  
And if you tell me how to make you understand  
  
I'm minor in a major kinda way  
  
Firefly come back to me  
  
make the night as bright as day  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too  
  
firefly come lead me on  
  
follow you into the sun  
  
that's the way it ought to be  
  
firefly come back to me"  
  
Ephram stayed in the lobby, he wanted to make just the right entrance. He was shaking now and nearly dropped the rose and the letter. What would he say to her? How would he feel when seeing her again? He let her parents go in first, as planned.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Bright! Oh, God, I missed you guys so much." She said crying and throwing her arms around them. "I am ready to come home. They say I'm better. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment to you guys. I thought I could deal."  
  
"No, sweetheart, I thought you could deal. It was wrong of me to tell you that you couldn't have those drugs at first. I didn't want to accept there was something wrong." Dr. Abbott said now weeping.  
  
"Daddy, it's okay now. Everything is going to be okay. I love you guys. I love Colin, but I know he's gone and in no pain now."  
  
"What about Ephram?" Bright said winking at her. She blushed.  
  
"What about him?" she said backing toward the picture of them together.  
  
"Don't give me that!" He said laughing, "do you miss him?"  
  
"Naturally I miss him, he's my best friend."  
  
"Only your best friend?"  
  
"No . . . I'm sorry Bright, I know Colin was like a brother to you, but he's gone now. You said it yourself, Ephram isn't going to wait around forever. I think its about time I show him that I really do love him. For real this time."  
  
"We support you sweetie, whatever makes you happy." Mrs. Abbott said, and Dr. Abbott nodded.  
  
They spent most of the day talking and telling stories of old times. Ephram was still in the waiting room; he had dreamed of this day for so long, now he couldn't think of how to walk in there in a way that would impress her. When he saw the Abbott family walking out of the room, he stood up.  
  
"What's up? Isn't she being released?" he asked  
  
"Not til tomorrow morning. We're gonna get a hotel, you want to stay with us?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here in the lobby, I still have to work up my courage." He said blushing.  
  
Bright patted him on the back and winked. "Thanks for coming man, she'll really be surprised."  
  
It was 10 pm before Eprham finally couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, flower in one hand, rose in the other. He walked toward her room and peered through. *Oh God, there she is. I've forgotten the pureness of her skin, the softness in her eyes.* She was asleep. He crept into her room and placed the letter on her nightstand. Standing above her for a few minutes, he listened to her breathing.  
  
She opened her eyes, squinting. "Eph . . . Ephram? Is that you?"  
  
"Oh Amy . . ." he said looking down at her in the dark.  
  
"Fly firefly through the sky  
  
come and play with my desire  
  
don't be long don't ask why  
  
I can't wait another night  
  
Firefly come back to me  
  
make the night as bright as day  
  
I'll be looking out for you  
  
tell me that your lonely too  
  
firefly come lead me on  
  
follow you into the sun  
  
that's the way it ought to be  
  
firefly come back to me"  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Seriously you guys, I know I keep saying it, but it's great. We have to stick together in times like these . . . times when we have to wait for Amy and Ephram to really get together on the show. I'm working on the next chapter! 


	9. Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 9 uses the song "Breathe" by Michelle Branch. This song just rules, and hey, thinking about Ephram getting up the strength to talk to Amy makes it even better.  
  
Chapter 9: Breathe  
  
Amy's world began to spin, was he here? Ephram Brown? What did he think of her in this condition . . . lying in a depression center bed? Why did he come so late? Why did he come at all? Didn't he hate her, wasn't he upset with her?  
  
"Amy. I'm sorry I woke you. I seem to have a horrible habit of doing that these days." He said smirking. She closed her eyes, felt the stinging from the droplets of tears beginning to form. Through misty, clouded eyes she saw him leaning in closer.  
  
"Ephram," she said sleepily, "It's so late, and shouldn't you be at home with your family? Getting ready for school?" she was trying to say things that would calm her down so she could stop crying.  
  
"You don't want me here?" he said lowering the arm with the rose, frowning slowly.  
  
"No, no, Ephram it's not that at all! I'm happy to see you. I've waited to see you. I'm just scared . . . to see you." She said, her voice shaky.  
  
"Don't be. I'm not angry with you, I just wanted you to get better quickly, because . . ."  
  
"She interrupted him, "I left without saying goodbye. I never wrote. I never called."  
  
"Amy don't beat yourself up for it, please. I said it's fine. You need your rest. I'll go back into the lobby until the morning."  
  
"How did you get here?" she said ignoring the thought of sleep. He was there.  
  
"With your family, they invited me, believe it or not." He said moving away from her bed and pacing.  
  
"Why didn't you come in when they did?" she said now waking up.  
  
"I figured you'd want family time, and . . ."  
  
"You are family to me, Ephram, sometimes more than anyone else is."  
  
"Well I just wasn't sure, that's all." He said blushing, thankful that the dark would hide his face.  
  
"Well if you didn't go to the hotel with them what were you planning on doing?"  
  
"Sitting in the lobby until I had the balls to come in here and see you. Which, thankfully I did otherwise I may have been sleeping out there all night. I think I'll end up doing that anyway, let you get some rest." He said walking over to her bed and kissing her forehead. An instant heat wave surged through her. "Goodnight, Amy, I'm glad to see you're almost ready to come home. I've missed . . ." he was interrupted again.  
  
"No. Stay. Stay in here with me. I don't care if we talk all night and I never get any sleep. Just don't go out there by yourself."  
  
Ephram wondered why she always had to do this . . . play with him. Sure, he wanted more than anything in the whole world to even sleep in a chair in her room, just to hear her breathing in the same room as he, but what if Madison was right . . . ? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. *Breathe, Ephram, just breathe.* he thought.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
  
"I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
  
And it's keeping you away  
  
So just give me one good reason  
  
Tell my why I should stay  
  
'Cause I don't want to waste another moment  
  
Saying things we never meant to say  
  
And I. take it just a little bit  
  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in  
  
If I just breathe.  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe. every little piece of me  
  
You'll see everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
```````````````````````````  
  
She continued, "I need to talk to you. It's about us, Ephram." She said grabbing his hand in hers. His heart burst, *her gentle skin* he thought to himself. He was taken in again, just as he always was.  
  
"I, um, wrote you a letter. It's on your nightstand. Don't read it while I'm here. In fact, here, I'll just take it back, it's not very good." He said tearing his gaze away from her for a second and taking it.  
  
"What if I want to read it?"  
  
"You can't its stupid." He said blushing even more now. He was afraid the redness would never leave.  
  
"Then tell me what it said." She said now sitting up.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where they stood, what she felt. He didn't know what he could possibly say to her face that wouldn't make him seem like a complete loser. He couldn't ever speak to her in the way he wanted to.  
  
"Okay, well, I can try." He said now trying to let go of her hand so she wouldn't notice him sweating.  
  
"No, tell me here. Come here, Ephram. We haven't seen each other in such a long time . . ." she said pulling his hand back. She used so much force that he was tugged into the bed.  
  
"Um, you know," he said stuttering now, completely losing it. "I don't think this is such a good idea . . . I, uh, usually have problems enough in bed by myself even thinking about you . . ." he said. *God, I'm so stupid, WHY did I tell her that?* he thought. He had truly started things now.  
  
"What? Ephram WHAT?" she said giggling.  
  
"Yeah . . . moving on. So this letter, huh?" he said now completely red.  
  
"Right, this letter. You were going to tell me what it said . . ."  
  
The inter-battle of lust and morals writhed within him. *Is this for real? Is she just vulnerable or does she really want me?* he thought. *And what am I thinking? Just because she wants to sit with me in her bed doesn't mean anything's going to happen.*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
"Well the talks are overrated  
  
Am I saying how you feel?  
  
So you end up watching chances fade  
  
And wondering what's real  
  
And I. get you just a little time  
  
I wonder if you realize  
  
I've been waiting 'til I see it in your eyes  
  
If I just breathe.  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe. every little piece of me  
  
You'll see everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
`````````````````````````  
  
He began the letter, just as if he were writing it. He lay next to her  
now, not touching. He couldn't look at her as he spoke.  
  
"Dearest Amy, I never seem to be able to come up with the right words  
for you. I end up sounding immensely stupid and kicking myself later  
for it. I guess that's why I think writing letters is easier," he  
started, briefly gazing at her. She winked and smiled. He continued,  
"While you were gone . . . while I was in Everwood and you were here .  
. . it felt as if I was the new kid in town again, even more so this  
time. Sure, people were nice to me, people were loving and  
understanding, but people weren't REAL. Not like you and I are. I  
guess that's why it broke my heart to say no to you that day." He said  
now pausing to think of what to say next.  
  
She moved her head so she could look directly into his eyes. "Ephram,  
you don't have to finish if you don't want to." She said softly.  
  
"No, Amy, I want to." He said seriously, trying to break the  
connection of their gaze. "I've wanted you in the best and worst ways  
since the first day I saw you. Even when you lied. Even when I said I  
was fine. I was never fine. The day Colin died, the day I found out  
that Colin existed . . .they were equally bittersweet. He had what I  
wanted, he was the luckiest guy in the whole world. I would've died  
just to be Colin." He said now cringing. He could hear her give a  
small whimper.  
  
"Amy I didn't mean . . ." he said realizing what he had said about  
death.  
  
"It's okay." She said now leaning on him.  
  
"To have been able to call you mine for even one day, to be able to  
look at your eyes and know that they were mine, that they saw me for  
who I really am. For you to love me for just one second would've been  
enough. I guess that's why when I saw you drinking, saw you drunk and  
throwing yourself at me, I was insulted. I felt like the only way I  
could have everything I ever dreamed of was through a non-sober you.  
Maybe I was selfish, maybe stupid. But when I had you come here, Amy,  
I did it for you. I didn't want you to make a mistake that you  
couldn't take back. I didn't want to be the guy that took advantage of  
you. So I hope you forgive me for sending you here. The truth is," he  
said now looking at her full on, "Amy, I love you. I never stopped.  
Kissing Madison, I know you saw it. I was trying to numb a pain that  
is impossible to numb, she was a diversion that never worked. My heart  
has always been with you." He said finishing.  
  
She gazed at him wide eyed. "Ephram, I . . . don't know what to say to  
that." She said starting to cry again.  
  
"Every breath I take is you, Amy" He said crying himself.  
  
"I . . ." she continued. She couldn't respond just then. She kissed  
him on the cheek and snuggled up to him. "Thank you, Ephram."  
  
He didn't need a response just then. He would give her time.  
  
"Stay in here with me tonight. Please." She begged.  
  
"I can see if you can just come home tonight. I'd be nice for you to  
just sleep in your own warm bed."  
  
"No, Ephram. I don't want to be alone. Not tonight."  
  
Darkness was the only thing keeping him calm now. He didn't know what  
she felt. He didn't know what he felt. All he knew that his every  
dream had come true. He was sleeping next to a completely sober and  
conscious Amy Abbott and she wasn't pushing him away.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
`````````````````  
"Breathe. 'til I whisper in the dark  
  
Oh can you hear. me?  
  
Do you hear. me?  
  
If I just breathe.  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
Oh no, everything is alright  
  
Breathe. every little piece of me  
  
You'll see everything is alright  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe. breathe  
  
I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
```````````  
  
A/N: That was a longer chapter. Took awhile to write, but it was fun. Your comments are keeping me going. Keep them coming. 


	10. Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 10 uses the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore  
  
Chapter 10: Cry  
  
It wasn't the beam of light that woke up Ephram Brown, it was the sound of a soft knock on the door and someone entering. He rolled over, at first not realizing where he was. The rush hit him as he smelled Amy's soft scent and felt her smooth hair on the pillow next to him. He squinted now to see who had entered. It was a girl about their age.  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't mean to . . . hey, you're him."  
  
"Do we know each other?" Ephram asked speaking gently so as not to wake Amy.  
  
"No, no we don't. I'm Anne, I was Amy's roommate, I got released yesterday morning, I remembered I had forgotten something in here so I came back to get it. She talked about you a lot, you know. I saw your picture . . . Ephram, right?"  
  
"Right, Ephram Brown." He said smiling at the thought Amy had mentioned him.  
  
"Well I'll just get my things and go, I don't want to wake her. It's nice that you came for her." She said smiling back and leaving.  
  
The door shutting woke Amy. She rolled over and snuggled up to him. "Mmmm, Ephram, it's so good to see you here." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, tears were welling in his eyes. She saw them and glanced away quickly in meditation, so not to embarrass him.  
  
"You too. Just wondering one thing: How on earth did you sleep in this bed all those nights?" he asked rubbing his neck.  
  
"Very carefully," she said nodding. He thought she was beautiful even as her hair was mussed. "You know Ephram, we still need to talk about us."  
  
"I know, I didn't expect one night of comforting to make us a couple in any way." He said looking her in the eyes; his still bearing tiny drops of happiness.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it here though, I mean, it's not a very memorable place . . . not good memories at least." She said biting her lower lip.  
  
"Well, you get out today, right? How about after you're back and all settled in?"  
  
"Sounds good, we'll make it special. After all, I took you for granted for so long; I want this to be right." He said hugging him. Just then the Abbott family paraded into Amy's room. Dr. Abbott opened his mouth to say something when Amy spoke,  
  
"Daddy, again, not what you think." She said blushing.  
  
"I know sweetheart," he said fighting back worry, "I know Ephram wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Get your things together, get ready, we've been told all you need to do is sign the release papers." Rose Abbott said happily.  
  
Ephram hopped out of bed and said, "I'll let you get ready to come home." They all exited the room. Amy gazed lazily out the door as Ephram walked away. It was as if she was finally experiencing what Ephram felt every time she walked away from him. Every time it happened she knew he wished she'd turn around and come back to him. Deep inside she really thought about doing it most of those times, she was just too scared.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
"I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
Seeing those tears in his eyes that morning as she woke up, she knew that what Ephram felt for her was pure. She had never expected his love to be the same as Colin's love, no two loves could every truly be exact. She wondered what would happen when they talked later that night. She knew what she wanted, she wanted to feel loved again and that love to come from Ephram Brown. She felt it now, more powerful than ever before, as if it was sweeping through her entire body. She got dressed and packed her things up, walking outside of her room to wait for her family.  
  
Bright walked up to her first. He hugged her now, "Amy, I know you'll never believe this, but I really did miss you. I didn't have anyone trying to keep the remote away from me, didn't have anyone to scream at about their life decisions," he laughed.  
  
"Well this is an earth shattering development, Bright. Not to mention you saw Ephram and me in bed together and had nothing to say about it."  
  
"I know nothing happened. Besides, Ephram and I are becoming good friends I think. It was a noble thing he did, you know? Getting your problem solved. I'm glad you're better, and seriously, I'm here to talk. I miss Colin too."  
  
"Again, utterly amazing," she said hugging him again, "oh look, here comes everyone."  
  
There he was. Ephram Brown and was walking her way. She ran up to him and hugged him and then hugged the rest of her family. "Amy, you're not going to like what we're about to say, and frankly, I can't even believe I'm doing this, but your mother and I have to leave town today. We have a meeting that was scheduled awhile back. Bright will be home . . . I just feel awful leaving you the first day you're back." Dr. Abbott said.  
  
"Oh . . ." her heart sank. *Didn't they miss her at all?* "That's okay, I understand," she said crushed.  
  
Ephram noticed her sadness when it seemed no one else had. He shot her a glance of concern and then they walked out of the center. His eyes warmed her, made her feel as if it was going to be okay. She remembered that day she had first seen him; met him. He was defending himself against the popular crowd. She remembered wishing she had that power . . . or maybe the power to overcome her ulterior motive when she introduced herself to him.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
Ephram had been there for her ever since that day. He was here now. He would be here now that her parents wouldn't be. She didn't want tonight to be a repeat of last time they were left alone, so she figured she wouldn't ask Ephram to come over. She didn't want to scare him away.  
  
In the car he gazed over at her. He moved his head close to her ear and whispered, "Amy, you can stay at my house tonight if you want." His words spoken so sensually she had a hard time responding.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea . . ." She said trying not to look at him.  
  
"I won't hold last time's incident against you. I promise. Just please," he said still not moving his mouth from her neck. He was so close to her she could barely breathe.  
  
"You come over to my house then, in case I break something like last time." She said half laughing. Inside it hurt her to say it.  
  
"Deal. And Amy, we will talk this time. I promise." Her heart leapt out of her chest and immediately attached to his. She couldn't help but think that had they been alone just then, something big might've happened.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
"I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
A/N: This chapter was hard to write, I mean, it was the follow up to the chapter everyone wanted to happen, the chapter when they were reunited. The updates will continue to come so keep on reading and reviewing. 


	11. Dare you to move

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 11 uses "Dare you to move" by Switchfoot. Yes, more switchfoot. They're awesome.  
  
Chapter 11: Dare you to move  
  
And just like that the Rose and Harold Abbott had left. They kissed their daughter goodbye, told her they loved her and hoped she had a great first night back in her own bed. Amy fought back the tears she felt rising from the idea of her family not being there. She had been alone for all those days, and in an unfamiliar place. Walking back into the house, she saw Bright putting on his jacket and looking at his watch.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked him seriously.  
  
"If you don't want me to I won't, but I figured I'd give you some time. I heard you and Ephram in the car." He said, causing her to blush.  
  
"Bright, are you sure you're okay with Ephram and me? I know you two are friends now, but you can't honestly tell me that you never think about Colin anymore."  
  
"I think about Colin. He was my best friend. He still is. Ephram's not a replacement, Amy, but he is a good guy. He's a great friend to me, and it's a shame it took me such a long time to see that. He's a great friend to you too, you know. I don't think I've ever seen someone go out of their way for someone else as much as he has and does for you."  
  
"And I bet you've never seen anyone ignore that person like they were a penny on the ground - only good when you really need it for something. That's how I treated him, Bright, and yet he came back. He comes back every time, with a smile on his face. It's killing him. I'm killing him. I can't lose another guy that I love. I have to make a decision, and it has to be now."  
  
"Sounds like you already have. So listen, I can stay if you want." He said taking off his jacket.  
  
"No," she said smiling, "I think I'll be okay. Just leave your cell on, okay?"  
  
"Sure. And Amy, just because he's my friend doesn't mean I won't get mad if I see you guys together, I mean, thinking about a friend of mine kissing my little sister . . . it's just kind of disgusting I guess."  
  
"Leave, Bright," she said smiling and laughing. He waved and walked out the door.  
  
She unpacked her things, placing each item in its rightful place. The only change she made was not putting the picture of Colin and her back up on her wall. Where it was, she now placed the picture of her and Ephram. Picking up the phone, she told him it was okay to come over, and that she was ready to talk.  
  
He arrived a few minutes later. He looked frozen, and when she opened the door he practically flung himself inside.  
  
"Good to see you too, Ephram." She said laughing, "A little cold out?"  
  
"To say the least." He said smiling back. He was leaning his arm against the arm of the couch.  
  
"Sit down, I'll make you some cocoa." She said pointing at the couch. He rubbed his hands together and talked to her while she was in the kitchen.  
  
"You know Amy, this was really nice of you to spend your first day home with me." He said yelling so she could hear him.  
  
"I don't want you thinking you're my second choice again. Even if my family was still here I would've invited you."  
  
It was silent for a little while and she entered the room with two mugs full of steaming hot cocoa. Handing him one, she spilled a tiny drop on his hand. She began to wipe it off, knowing how hot it was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ephram, god I didn't burn you did I?" she said embarrassed.  
  
"Hell, I wish my hands were warm enough to feel burned. I can't feel anything they're so numb." They laughed awkwardly. They always did that; in times that should've felt comfortable for friends.  
  
They spent a few minutes drinking their cocoa and talking about movies and music when finally Amy brought up their relationship.  
  
"You know, Ephram, all those times I said those hurtful things to you, walked away from you, I didn't only hurt you, I hurt myself too. I spent so much time trying to make sure Colin was okay that I neglected you . . . the only person that was there for me consistently while he was in the coma AND after."  
  
"I won't lie to you, Amy. I was on the verge of just letting go. I wanted to let go so many times, I prayed that something inside of me would let you go . . . but I guess it wasn't supposed to happen like that. It would've been easier, just being able to look at you as a friend without seeing every single characteristic about you as perfect."  
  
"I saw you kiss her, Ephram. Madison . . . on the day you passed your driver's test. I went to support you, to finally be there for you, but I was too late it seemed. That night at Reverend Keyes' wedding, while we were dancing, I lied to you. I made you promise something that I couldn't even keep for myself. And now I look at you, Ephram. I look at you and I realize that I'm the biggest, most ignorant, loser in the world. I had your love, I had your trust, your companionship . . .  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
"Welcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existence  
  
Everyone's here  
  
Everybody's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now  
  
What happens next  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````  
  
"Amy, what's going to happen?" he interrupted her. "Now that we're here, I mean."  
  
"I think you and I can be great, Ephram, I think we have been great and I just didn't see it, or tried not to see it this whole time."  
  
They were in her room now. Somehow they had walked up there mid- conversation because the temperature was frigid in the living room. They stood by her window, gazing at the stars. Ephram walked behind her and stopped. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I want to try something."  
  
"Try something?" she asked confusedly, looking back and up at him now.  
  
"Yes," he said moving in closer, "If it's okay with you," he continued, inches from her lips.  
  
"Okay," she said half breathless, using what breath she had left to eek out but a whisper. Their lips pressed together, finally meeting in a union that was mutually desired, meeting in this whispered kiss. This was all Ephram ever wanted in his lifetime. This was all Amy ever needed in her lifetime. It was more than just a kiss; it was the rebirth of so many things they thought they had lost.  
  
It thundered outside now, the lightening flashed violently, brightening the entire, dark room. She jumped a little, while in Ephram's embrace and he tilted his head to see her face.  
  
"I think it worked." She said dreamily.  
  
"What's that?" he asked smiling, his heart jumping out of his chest.  
  
"This," she said kissing him now, walking back toward her bed. He fell down upon it with her. He couldn't resist. They went through motions without even realizing it, and before they knew it, they looked at each other with deep sincerity. Ephram spoke first,  
  
"Amy, you know, we don't have to do this right now."  
  
"It's okay, Ephram. It's really okay. I love you." She said reassuringly, and his heart burst into utter happiness. He had been waiting what seemed his whole life to hear those words from someone he really cared about.  
  
"I love you too," he said. Then it happened. Ephram lost his virginity to Amy Abbott, his best friend, and his good friend's little sister.  
  
Right before they fell asleep Amy heard footsteps in the hall and a pair of wide eyes peering inside. She knew it was Bright. She knew this meant trouble. Kissing Ephram one more time, she rested her head on his chest, knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````  
  
"Welcome to the fallout  
  
Welcome to resistance  
  
The tension is here  
  
Between who you are and you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be  
  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Salvation is here"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I'm trying to keep the updates rolling in as nicely as I can. There's drama to come! Hope everyone's still enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Let me know! 


	12. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 12 uses the song "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park  
  
Chapter 12: One Step Closer  
  
Dawn broke in the Abbott house, and Ephram rolled over to see Amy fast asleep next to him, holding onto his arm. Smiling for a second, he thought back on all the good times he had had with Amy since they met. Finally she was his. Her family liked him now, his family adored her. Nothing in the world seemed important anymore.  
Amy awoke to the sound of slamming doors and stomping feet. Scared at first, she was calmed when looking over at Ephram. She sighed. Had last night really happened? Was it all a dream? Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of brimstone eyes casting a death stare through the crack in the door. Ephram jumped up, dressed only in boxers.  
"What the HELL are you doing in my little sister's bed, BROWN?!" Bright fumed walking towards him.  
  
"None of your business, Bright. What Amy and I do is up to us!" Ephram shouted back angrily, his face reddening.  
  
"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?" he yelled at Ephram, then turned his gaze to Amy. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MIND IF YOU DATED HIM, AMY. I NEVER SAID IT WAS FINE TO SLEEP WTH HIM!" Bright looked as if he could explode.  
  
"Stay out of this, Bright! God. I'm 16 years old!"  
  
"Exactly, you're 16 YEARS OLD! That's too young! Amy, you just got home from a depression clinic. A depression clinic! Your boyfriend died, and you're in bed with Ephram not much after."  
  
"Oh come off it, you're just upset because I lost my virginity before you did!" she screamed crying. This made Bright freak out even more, and Ephram laugh.  
  
"Shut up, kid!" he yelled at Ephram, "I'm older than you, you know." He said nearly grabbing Ephram's shirt collar.  
  
"Don't hurt him, Bright!" she cried.  
  
"You were my FRIEND! I said date her, Ephram. I said take care of her. I didn't mean take care of her this way! I can't believe you two. If you ever, EVER touch her again, Brown, I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ephram said loudly, lightly rubbing his hand on Amy's arm, keeping his stare at Bright.  
  
"Oh that's it!" Bright said, coming after Ephram.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
  
"I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before..."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"Stop it you guys! You're friends! You're really good friends! It doesn't have to be like this!" Amy said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Amy, it does." Ephram said, "Because I love you and I won't stay away!"  
Punches were thrown and missed. Bright lifted Ephram up by the collar and held him up against the wall where the window was. "What did you think you were doing? Did you think everyone would be okay with this? You come to Everwood, you love my sister, I hate you, Colin dies, you and I become friends. I never would've seen this, Brown. Never. You deserve to die, you hear me?!" he screamed, crying now.  
  
"Maybe I do, but I won't take it back! I love her, damn it, and you can't help that. No one can! No one ever could!" Ephram said crying in return.  
  
Amy grabbed onto the back of Bright's shirt and pulled with all her might.  
  
"Let him GO, BRIGHT!" she screamed. The tears flowing from all of their eyes could've flooded a small room had they not evaporated.  
  
Ephram fought back, he managed to get down from the wall and throw a violent punch at Bright's head, sending him to the ground in seconds. Ephram rubbed his hand from the pain. Bright's head may not have been full of knowledge, but it was damn hard.  
  
Bright gazed up confusedly. He grabbed Ephram again and punched him until he was knocked into a lamp in Amy's room. The glass cut into Ephram's face, causing blood to emerge.  
  
Amy wept now, Bright laughed, holding his mouth so the blood wouldn't stain his shirt. "Grow up you two! Grow UP! Honestly! I can decide what I want to do with my life, Bright. You think I think highly of you for this? For the love of God, Bright, I CHOSE to do this. Ephram doesn't deserve any of this! Stop hitting each other and just forget it!"  
She stormed out of the room. Both boys stared at each other then turned their glances to a running Amy.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
"Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"Good one, Bright!" Ephram said holding his cheekbone where the blood was pouring out of.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you Ephram. Get out!"  
  
Ephram grabbed his clothes from the bottom of the bed and threw them on. Walking downstairs he looked for Amy out of the corner of his eye . . . what he could see out of the eye at least. She was on the front porch, crying as if she had enough tears to cry for the entire world.  
  
He walked up to her. She turned, gasping at the sight of the blood.  
  
"Ephram . . . oh my God. I'm so sorry. Bright's very defensive." She said stroking his chin.  
  
"It's no big deal. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You're the greatest thing that's happened to me. He can't change that, no one can." He said crying now from the pain.  
  
"Come inside, I'll help you get that cleaned up." She said now standing up.  
  
"No, I think I better just take care of that at home. Bright's gonna need as much space away from me as possible. I'll come over a little bit later." He said now starting to walk.  
  
"Ephram," she said pulling his arm gently back, "I love you. Thanks for last night."  
  
"I love you too. Last night was amazing, Amy. Amazing. I'm so glad I got to share it with someone I truly love . . ." he trailed off, thinking of the incident that happened with Madison. He eventually would have to tell Amy.  
  
"Go take care of your brother," he said winking as best he could, "I'll see you later,"  
  
Bright stared out the window as Ephram walked away from Amy. Ephram and he could've been great friends. No one would replace Colin, no one ever could, but now he felt as if he had lost Ephram as a friend too. The anger rose once more and then died off. Amy loved him. That's all that should matter. They why DID it matter? It was just too bad he couldn't accept it. Not until he knew it was okay . . . really KNEW it was okay.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
Shut up, shut up, shut up (2x)  
  
I'm about to break!  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: We all KNEW Bright wouldn't accept it fully, even though he SAID it'd be okay. LOL. Anyways, hope you all still like it. Review and let me know! I'll update soon! 


	13. Movin' On

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 12 uses "Movin' On" by Good Charlotte  
  
Chapter 12: Movin' On  
  
Bright sat with his head in his hands at his desk, pushing his palms so hard into his eyes that when he removed them he saw nothing but darkness and spots. *Sometimes I wonder how I got so stupid* he thought to himself. Yes, it was true. He and Amy never had the perfect sibling relationship, but who does? That day the clinic, the day they went to pick her up, he felt as if the two of them were really going to get along. *I trusted her. I trusted him. What's making this so wrong? Is it that in someway I feel as if she's being disloyal to Colin? That can't be it . . . I felt okay about she and Ephram. I think it's just the whole sex thing. Yeah, that must be it. She's just too young and she's in too much pain.*  
  
Over and over again thoughts ran through his head; thoughts of Colin and Amy; of Colin and himself hanging out. Then Ephram's image flashed into his head. He was a decent guy that never got the credit he deserved. He's taken care of Amy since day one and he's never stopped. *Maybe I'm being stupid about this. I know people think of me as dumb, but I really DO care about others* He thought, closing his eyes once more.  
  
A familiar voice echoed from across the room. Bright looked up, horrified. "Bright . . ." it said.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
"When I think about my life  
  
I wonder if I will survive  
  
To live to see in 25 or will I just fall?  
  
I call my friends, they just keep dying.  
  
People round me, always crying.  
  
In this place I like to call my home.  
  
Not everyone knows, but everybody goes to a better place.  
  
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last  
days  
  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on.  
  
We're movin' up  
  
Keep movin' on  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
On without the things we've lost  
  
things we've gained we'll take with us."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
There stood Colin, moving closer to Bright. Horrified, Bright stood up and pressed himself up against the wall. "Colin! You're dead! You're DEAD!"  
  
"Yes, good call, Bright." He said now sitting in Bright's desk, looking at him.  
  
"Why are you here? You're supposed to be. . . well, I don't know where you're supposed to be, but I know it's not here."  
  
"How's Amy?" he said smiling, looking at a picture Bright had on his desk.  
  
"She's doing okay . . . you know, you can't just float in here like this man!"  
  
"I'm here for a reason, I won't stay long. . ."  
  
"No, Colin, stay! I need a friend, GOD, DO I need a friend. No one cares about me anymore."  
  
"And why's that? You've got Ephram" Colin said looking at a picture of himself and Bright when they were younger.  
  
"I don't think so, man. Besides, aren't you all anti-Ephram?" Bright asked now relaxing.  
  
"I was. But I know what he's doing for Amy and I think it's great. You know, when I was here, I only wanted Amy to myself, to never share her with anyone. I broke her down. He lifts her up, Bright."  
  
"But you loved her! Doesn't it bother you? Do you KNOW what happened last night?"  
  
"I have an idea about what happened. Listen, yes, Amy's young, but Bright, she can't go back and change what happened with Eprham last night anymore than I could go back and not go on that joyride with you. It's destiny."  
  
"Never say that! You dying was not destiny!"  
  
Colin stood up now, walking away from Bright. "Yes, it was, or else it wouldn't have happened. Move on, Bright. Don't forget about me, but don't hold on so much that you can't live your own life. Amy's moved on. I'm okay with it. You have to be too, Bright. She needs you just as much as anyone." He started to fade away.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"All I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this  
  
With all this rain it just keeps falling  
  
On my head so now I'm calling  
  
Out to someone else to help me make it through  
  
Not everyone knows, but everybody goes to a better place.  
  
Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last  
days  
  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on.  
  
We're movin' up  
  
Keep movin' on  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
Pain.  
  
Hate.  
  
Lies.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Laugh.  
  
Cry.  
  
Live.  
  
Die."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
  
"No!" Bright screamed walking over to Colin as he started to fade. "You can't leave again man!"  
  
"Remember what I said. I lived each day for what it was worth. Don't spend all your time worrying about what you can't change in the past. Make something of yourself, Bright, and let Amy make something of herself."  
  
Bright moved to hug his friend, but Colin had already faded away, sending Bright falling face down on the ground. He got up, shaking his head around to clear his vision. He looked in the mirror. "Was he really here?" he said outloud.  
  
Amy appeared in Bright's doorframe. "Who? Bright, are you talking to imaginary friends again?" she said laughing. Bright smiled back, he knew she had no idea what had just happened.  
  
"Yeah, and you know what? He helped me out, told me something I should've already known. So go ahead and make fun of me." He said.  
  
Amy walked up to him carefully, placing her hand on his chin. "Take care of your head Bright, you might need it someday." She said joking. She took a wet wash cloth to it and pressed up against his wound firmly. He stared, gratefully.  
  
"Amy, why are you being so nice to me after what just happened with Ephram?"  
  
"Bright, come on, I love you. You know that. You're my big brother. I don't agree with what either of you did, but that doesn't mean I don't care."  
  
Bright smiled as best he could. Colin was right. Amy was growing up, and the best thing to do was to let her make her own decisions and move on. He felt reassured when Amy hugged him that they still had a chance to be close, even though he had been a jerk.  
  
Family is strong, no matter what happens. Sometimes friendships fail, sometimes they prosper. Sometimes you lose friends for silly reasons and you can't go back . . . but the friends you do have are golden. Don't take them for granted, don't shut them out if they ignore you every now and then. Appreciate them for all they are and for all they've helped you become. Some friends are more than friends, they're your family. The more Bright thought about it, he realized that Ephram Brown had become so close to them this past year that this was the case: Ephram Brown was like his family. He smiled.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
  
Make the best with what you're given  
  
This ain't dying this is livin'  
  
Said were movin on and we've got nothin' to prove  
  
To anyone  
  
Cause we'll get through  
  
Were movin' on and on and on and on and on and on and on....  
  
Keep movin on  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
Pain.  
  
Hate.  
  
Lies.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Laugh.  
  
Cry.  
  
Live.  
  
Die.  
  
Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
  
Make the best with what you're given  
  
This ain't dying! this is living!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Okay, so I decided we needed a change for this chapter. Bright hasn't gotten much play in this fic so this one's dedicated to him. Keep reading and reviewing. 


	14. Low

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 14 uses "Low" by Kelly Clarkson  
  
Chapter 14: Low  
  
Ephram came home to an empty house except for one person . . . Madison. He rolled his eyes. She rolled hers in return. He spoke first, "What are you doing in my house by yourself?"  
  
"Delia's due home any minute, I just wanted to be here ahead of time. Your dad was a little alarmed as to where you were last night." She said matter- of-factly.  
  
"I was at Amy's," he said staring at her, "All night." He added for dramatic effect.  
  
"Well isn't that magical?" Madison shot back sarcastically. "Did little Ephy-weffy finally become a man?" she said in a baby voice.  
  
"Whatever, it's none of your business." He said, but thought back to last night.  
  
"God, you have blood all over you. Come here."  
  
"I'm a man now, remember?" he said sarcastically, "I think I can take care of myself," walking away.  
  
She insisted on cleaning it and started pulling his shirt off as he struggled to make her stop. "Madison, I know what you're doing! I said no, okay? I'm with Amy!  
  
"You've always been 'with' Amy, Ephram. It's a state of mind."  
  
Amy was just approaching the Brown's house. She wanted to see Ephram in a setting where Bright was not. She rang the doorbell, waiting patiently to kiss him the instant she saw him. She didn't expect anyone else to be home. She knew Eprham was there, and after a few minutes of waiting with no response she walked in.  
  
In the living room Madison had managed to pull Ephram into a kiss just as Amy made her way into the room. Ephram was pushing away, but already had his shirt off. Madison was doing it on purpose, she saw Amy there the whole time. Amy dropped the package she was holding. Ephram jumped up.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
Its cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
Buy why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go  
  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"Amy! Amy wait!" Ephram screamed running after her as she headed toward the door. Madison just HAD to mess everything up! Amy refused to stop walking.  
  
"Amy look, what you saw, it wasn't real. She kissed me, she GRABBED me. She's done this before . . . I've told her NO!" he said walking behind her shouting. Amy stopped dead in her tracks, sitting in a puddle in the middle of the road. All she could do was sniffle.  
  
"I know you probably hate me now, but I'm telling you . . . I don't like Madison. I love YOU, Amy. It's always been you!  
  
"You know what, Ephram? I don't want to hear it! You said you loved me and obviously it doesn't take much to break that does it?" she said screaming.  
  
"Amy, come ON! Just give me a chance! I'll tell you the whole thing. I DO love you. Just give me a minute to explain!" he said now standing above her.  
  
"Ephram, what the HELL was last night then? What the HELL was LAST NIGHT? For the LOVE OF GOD, Ephram! You can't go around doing that . . . telling people you love them, sleep with them, and then go off and kiss someone else simply because the next morning didn't go as planned!"  
  
He was crying now. "I'm not doing this because of Bright's reaction Amy. I'm not doing it at all! I don't mean to blame people, but it's not my fault. You know what, Amy? You were my first. You weren't my first CHANCE, but you were the only one I ever wanted it to be with. You have to understand that."  
  
"Look, I've got to go." She said getting up angrily.  
  
"No! Amy you can't just leave like this. We can't leave when one of us is angry!"  
  
"Forget it Ephram, just forget it!" she said crying as she ran off to a car that had driven up. It was Kayla's car.  
  
Ephram stood in the rain. Madison watched from the window.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
'Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go  
Have you ever been low  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
Cause what you did was low"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
As the car drove off Ephram felt his whole world collapsing. He had worked so hard. Had loved her for so long. Why did this have to happen?  
  
Amy pressed her face up against the car window, blubbering. Kayla assured her he wasn't important and that there were lots of guys that were better for her and more her caliber. She may have said she agreed with Kayla, but in her heart she knew it was a lie.  
  
Madison walked outside now, taking Ephram's hand. He was broken into pieces. "Go away Madison. Please. Just leave me alone. I can't believe you knowingly did that. Do you know what its like to love someone for so long, finally be loved in return, and have your heart torn out of your chest just because someone else thought it was funny?"  
  
"No, Ephram. I don't! Okay? I don't know because I've never been in love! I've never had real, trustworthy friends. You know how bossy I am? I'm this way because it's the only way I cope. So I'm sorry if I can't FEEL YOUR PAIN." She said storming off.  
  
Ephram sat on the ground now in the same puddle Amy had. He had royally messed things up this time. His friend was mad at him, his girlfriend wasn't talking to him, Madison was a basket case, and his family never seemed to be around anymore.  
  
"Why am I even here anymore?" he screamed out loud, at a volume the whole neighborhood could hear.  
  
"EVERYONE HATES ME! I'm EPHRAM BROWN EVERYONE! HATE ME NOW!" he said now weeping just as loudly. "I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU! I DON'T NEED THIS TOWN. I DON'T NEED BRIGHT. I DON'T NEED HER . . ." he said softening for a bit. The mere thought of her still electrified him. He still couldn't say her name. He replayed those words in his head. He had never said them before and really meant them.  
  
"I DON'T NEED HER!" he repeated. It seemed as if all the lights in the houses around were out except for one. Slowly, as Ephram put his hands to his eyes, the last light clicked off. It was in the Abbott house . . . Bright had been listening out the window the whole time. If only he hadn't caused that big commotion. Ephram would've never went home and none of this would've ever happened.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So  
  
Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
Cause what you did was low  
  
Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
Cause what you did was low"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````  
  
Amy sat in Kayla's room on the floor. Her heart said it couldn't go on without Ephram, but she couldn't just let things like what happened that night slide. She didn't know what to do so she wept. She wept for so many things; for Ephram, for Bright, for herself, for her failed relationships. She wept for Colin and the Harts. It was true that Amy Nicole Abbott could've wept for the whole town of Everwood that night.  
  
A/N: Again, no one panic, it's not over! It'll work out, just stick with it and keep reviewing. You guys are the best, your reviews have made me continue this so long. 


	15. Even Angels Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 15 uses "Even Angels Fall," by Jessica Riddle  
  
Chapter 15: Even Angels Fall  
  
Ephram had packed his bags, he intended to leave that day to spend a few weeks in New York with friends. After arguing and arguing again with his father, he managed to convince him the best thing was just to get away for awhile. Throwing his bags on the floor, he glanced around to make sure he had everything he'd need. His eyes fell on Amy's picture, and then to the package she had dropped yesterday. He had picked up when he went back in the house last night but still hadn't opened it. *I'm not ANGRY with her* he thought to himself. *She just won't listen to me.* He packed the picture and package with him and headed out the door to the car where his dad was waiting. Delia cried in the backseat.  
  
Dr. Brown knew what Ephram was going through; knew he needed time away. It was as if he had lost Julia all over again when he saw his son grieving over Amy. Sure, Amy was still alive, but he could see that a part of his son had died, the biggest part; his heart.  
  
Ephram sat in silence; he hadn't talked much since that day, except for arguing with his father about leaving. He glanced out the window at the Abbott house as they passed it and saw Bright and Amy sitting on the step of the front porch talking. His heart cringed. Bright looked up and started running after the car. Amy ran inside the house.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"You've found hope  
  
You've found faith,  
  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
  
Found true love,  
  
Lost your heart.  
  
Now you don't know who you are  
  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
  
God knows even angels fall."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
Bright chased after the car insanely until finally Dr. Brown pulled over. Ephram yelled, "Dad, I told you not to stop for anything!"  
  
"Don't be like this, Bright apparently has something very important to say to you."  
  
"Or Me!" Delia perked up in the backseat. Both Brown men turned around and laughed. Delia blushed.  
  
Bright, heaving for breath, opened the car door. After a few seconds he lifted his head and said, "Ephram, man, look, I'm sorry, we've got to talk."  
  
"Sorry, I don't feel like getting beaten up again and I've got a flight to catch." He said seriously.  
  
"A flight? What? Where are you going?"  
  
"To New York for awhile. I need to get out of Everwood for a few weeks, it's starting to drive me insane."  
  
"Look, just give me a few minutes. We'll go for a walk and then you can decide. You'll have plenty of time." Bright looked really worried.  
  
"Yeah, okay, sorry Dad, Delia." He said getting out of the car.  
  
Bright and Ephram walked to a park. Bright spoke first, to a waiting Ephram. "Look, Ephram, I'm really sorry about the other morning. I freaked out, I know I did. It's just, even though Amy and I don't LOOK close, I still care about her and what happens to her. You're my friend Ephram, you know? You're starting to become one of the best friends I have . . ." he said stopping for a second.  
  
Ephram looked up from throwing stones. Bright continued, "When I saw you with Amy I thought things would change for two reasons. First of all, I needed a wake up call and I got one. I want Amy to move on, Ephram, and you're the one she's supposed to move on with. I also thought maybe you being with Amy like that would mess up our friendship and I just got angry. I tried to end our friendship first so it wouldn't look like I was hurt. . ."  
  
"Bright, man, I didn't know you were so deep," Ephram said laughing.  
  
"Shut up," he said in return, with a smile on his face. "Look, the point is, you can't leave. Amy loves you. She really, really loves you, Ephram. She can't lose you too, she's still healing."  
  
"I'm not leaving forever, Bright, just a few weeks. I love her too, more than I thought I ever could. She's perfect to me. How could I not love her; not need her? She didn't have to do anything and I knew she was the one for me, just from conversations. Madison is nothing to me, Bright, seriously. I've told Amy that."  
  
"She knows, she's just broken in so many pieces. After the other night she thought nothing could beat you guys. If you leave . . ."  
  
Give her this for me, it's the phone number for where I'll be staying for the next few weeks. I have yours. It'll work out. I'm not angry with her, I just can't see her right now."  
  
"Thanks for listening man. I really wish you didn't have to leave at all, though."  
  
"Tell her I love her. I'll see you guys in a few weeks!" Ephram said. He felt better knowing that Amy still cared.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"It's a secret no one tells;  
  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
  
It's no fairy tale;  
  
Take it from me,  
  
That's the way it's supposed to be.  
  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
  
God knows even angels fall."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Amy cried in her mother's arms now as Bright walked in. "Why do I always do this to him, mom? I play with him and I end up hurting both of us."  
  
"Sweetheart, you saw something shocking. He was cheating. . ."  
  
"He wasn't cheating!" Bright broke in. "Amy, he wasn't. He swore to me."  
  
"I know he wasn't, Bright. It didn't matter. Don't you see, I knew he was telling the truth and I still looked for a way out. I thought for once I had finally committed. Maybe I just got scared."  
  
"Ephram's going to New York"  
  
"What?!" Amy screamed, getting up, "He's leaving?"  
  
"Only for a little while. He needs some time to relax. He's coming back in a few weeks."  
  
"Bright, I can't wait that long! I waited forever just to admit that I wanted to be with him, if I have to wait that long again . . ."  
  
"You don't, Amy. I have his number in New York."  
  
"That's not good enough! I'm going out there!" she said wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Not by yourself, Amy." Dr. Abbott said from the other room. Amy laughed, she knew he had been eavesdropping.  
  
"I'll go with her," Bright said.  
  
"What about school, you two?" Rose Abbott questioned seriously.  
  
"We'll go for a quick weekend!" Bright insisted.  
  
"Mom, I have to go. Ephram means too much to me just let this go for that long."  
  
Amy and Bright had packed their things up the next day.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
  
You're on the ride  
  
You might as well  
  
Open your eyes  
  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
  
God knows even angels fall.  
  
Even angels fall  
  
Even angels fall"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
Ephram arrived in New York on time and looked at his smiling friends faces. He pulled Amy's picture out of his pocket and gazed at it. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be okay. We just both need some time." He smiled, putting it back in his coat pocket, right in front of his heart and began hugging his friends.  
  
A/N: They were supposed to be fighting a lot longer, but, eh, I personally couldn't take it anymore. Lol. Last chapter was enough. Review on! Thanks 


	16. If I Am

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 16 uses "If I Am" by Nine Days  
  
Chapter 16: If I Am  
  
"Hey you guys!" Ephram said, excited to see his friends again.  
  
"How've you been, Eph? I'm so glad you decided to come up for a little while."  
  
"Yeah, I need some serious time away from Everwood. I'm falling to pieces."  
  
"We'll we have just the thing to get you back together again. I moved out of my parents house and I've got my own apartment. We'll be there for the whole time you're here," one of the guys said. Ephram didn't recognize this boy at all, which frankly freaked him out.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Ephram said laughing.  
  
"Oh, I'm Jake, I moved here right after you left. I know we don't know each other that well, but the guys thought it'd be a cool idea for you stay in the apartment. You don't need parental figures when you're falling to pieces, man." The boys shook hands. Ephram could tell he was a nice guy.  
  
"Awesome, nice to meet you. Should we head out then? Ephram said, placing his hand over the pocket where Amy's picture rested. It was if he was taking her with him.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy sat on the plane. Bright had fallen asleep, and frankly, as much as she appreciated having him come with her so she wasn't alone, she was a little worried he'd cause more problems than help. She sighed, thinking, "God, Ephram, where are you? Why are you doing this? I hope when I find you we can get through this. You're my everything."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
"So you're standing on a ledge  
  
It looks like you might fall  
  
So far down  
  
Or maybe you were thinking about jumping  
  
Now you could have it all  
  
If you learned a little patience  
  
For though I cannot fly  
  
I'm not content to crawl  
  
So give me a little credit  
  
Have in me a little faith  
  
I want to be with you forever  
  
If tomorrow's not too late  
  
But it's always too late when you've got nothing  
  
So you say  
  
But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow  
  
Before the sun rises today"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
Ephram lay on the bed in his guest room. He decided it was time to open the package that Amy had meant to give him on that night. Slowly he peeled away the paper. The first thing he saw was a card with his name on it. He opened it.  
*Dear Ephram,  
First of all, I'd like to tell you how much you mean to me. I never thought I could love some one so much after Colin died, and yet, I do. I have loved you since I first met you, even though I simultaneously loved Colin. I feel like a jerk saying that now, but it needs to be said. What happened last night with us . . . I don't regret it at all, Ephram. That was so special and I know it was for all the right reasons. I want you to have this. It's not much, but it symbolizes a lot. Please accept it, knowing that I love you more than anything or anyone in the entire world.  
Love,  
Amy*  
  
He sighed, looking further inside the package. He saw something that shocked him. He loved her too, but he had never expected this. Inside he saw a shiny silver ring. As he looked closer he saw an inscription on the inside that read: "You're my first choice. I love you." He smiled, knowing that she was referring to him saying that he was always her second choice that night at Mama Joy's. He slid it on his ring finger of his left hand, smiling as it fit perfectly.  
  
He pulled out his picture of her now and began trading glances between her and the ring. "Someday I hope to give you a ring too, Amy. A wedding ring. . ."  
  
Jake walked in and stopped. "Dude, are you okay? You're talking to a picture. . ." he stopped. "Dude, who's that? She's hot!"  
  
"Yeah, I know . . . wait! Don't say that! That's my girlfriend you're talking about."  
  
"THAT'S the famous Amy?" He said taking the picture from Ephram's hand.  
  
"Yep, the reason why I had to leave Everwood."  
  
"You're insane Ephram! If I had that I would never leave." He said  
  
"Stop your drooling. We aren't exactly talking right now."  
  
"Yeah, I heard. But you've got a ring on your finger, don't you? Must care about you."  
  
"She did care about me. I hope she still does. I certainly care about her."  
  
"Give her a call, man, let her know you got her okay."  
  
"Maybe I'll call her brother Bright, he's my friend." Ephram said picking up the phone.  
  
Meanwhile Amy's plane was just landing. She lifter her bag out of the overhead compartment and poked Bright until he woke up.  
  
"Let's go, Bright. Flight's over."  
  
"What? Spongebob?" he mumbled. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, how could he be older than her?  
  
He managed to get up and grab his bag too. Just as he was stepping into the airport his cell phone rang.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"If I am  
  
Another waste of everything you dreamed of  
  
I will let you down  
  
If I am  
  
Only here to watch you as you suffer  
  
I will let you down"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
New York was so big compared to Everwood that Amy turned around in circles just trying to keep track of Bright. *How can he be on the phone at a time like this? Who's THAT important that he's risking losing me?*  
  
"Hello?" Bright said groggily.  
  
"Hey, it's Ephram. Listen, I got here okay, If you just want to tell Amy."  
  
"Listen, where are you in New York, I figured maybe I'd write you or something while you were gone." Bright said, feeling quite proud of himself that he had thought up a way to get Ephram's address.  
  
Ephram told him, but wondered why the hell Bright would care. As they hung up, Jake barged back in with movies and soda in his hands screaming something Ephram couldn't make out. He laughed. *Life in New York really is different than Everwood. Maybe it's good I'm getting away from Amy for awhile.*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"So you're walking on the edge  
  
And you wait your turn to fall  
  
But you're so far gone  
  
That you don't see  
  
The hands upheld to catch you  
  
And you could find the fault  
  
In the heart that you've been handed  
  
For though you cannot fly  
  
You're not content to crawl  
  
So you're standing on a ledge  
  
It looks like you might fall  
  
If I am  
  
Another waste of everything you dreamed of  
  
I will let you down  
  
If I am  
  
Only here to watch you as you suffer  
  
I will let you down"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Bright hung up the phone smiling. Amy pushed her way through the crowd back to her brother with a less than pleased look on her face.  
  
"Bright, we have exactly 48 hours to find Ephram, convince him to come back, and get some sleep somewhere in between. How do you expect to do that when you keep running off and losing me?!" she said panicking.  
  
"Relax Amy, there's been a change in plans. I've got his address."  
  
"What? How?!"  
  
"That was him. He wanted to tell you he made it to New York okay. Isn't that sweet?" he said.  
  
"Bright, never say 'sweet' in reference to a man ever again." She said laughing.  
  
"Whatever, just come on, we've got a lot to do and little time to do it." He said pulling her by the arm. Amy's heart leapt.*This is it*  
  
Ephram was dozing off on the couch when Jake threw something at him. "What the hell, man, I'm sleeping!" he said laughing.  
  
"Come on, we have to go! I just got a call from this girl I like and she wants me to come over right now!"  
  
"Why do I have to come? I wanna go back to sleep."  
  
"What has Everwood turned you into, a baby?" he said mockingly. Ephram thought of the promise that Amy had made him make at Reverend Keyes' wedding. "Promise me you won't let me and you get in the way of you and somebody else" she had said. She told him she was lying, he knew she was. He wasn't sure why he thought of that right at that second, so he ignored it. After all, Amy's words always popped into his head at weird times.  
  
"No, I guess not, fine! We'll go." Ephram said putting his shoes on sleepily. He had forgotten what New York life was like.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"The answers we find  
  
Are never what we had in mind  
  
So we make it up as we go along  
  
You don't talk of dreams  
  
I won't mention tomorrow  
  
We won't make those promises  
  
That we can't keep  
  
I will never leave you  
  
I will not let you down  
  
I will never leave you  
  
I will not let you down"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Amy sat and thought about that promise at the same time. *Why DID I say that? It's the whole reason this Madison thing started. I MADE HIM promise something that I didn't mean at all.* She closed her eyes. *It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to find you, Ephram, if it's the last thing I do*  
  
A/E: I don't normally like making up people, like I did with Jake, but eh. Hopefully things are looking up. Thanks again! 


	17. Say Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 17 uses "Say Anything" by Good Charlotte  
  
Chapter 17: Say Anything  
  
"Come on, Bright, stay with me! This isn't Everwood, if I lose you there's like no chance I'll find you in time." Amy screamed over the loud, busy streets of NYC.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, princess Amy. I won't get lost. Besides, I don't know where you think you're going without the address. I have it in my hand." He said loudly.  
  
"I know the general direction, the cab driver pretty much pointed where to go." She shouted over the nonstop honking.  
  
"Okay, if you say so. Just wait up, will you?!" He said finally catching up to her. "I think we turn left here. If we hadn't run out of money we may have actually been able to make it the whole way there!"  
  
"Shut up," she said jokingly, "you're the one who spent all of it on the arcade in the airport."  
  
"Hey, look, there it is!" He shouted pointing up at a building. "That's the building he's in" And Amy's eyes glistened as they gazed up at the enormous building. She hadn't ever been to a big city like New York before. "Come on, don't just stand there. You've got to get your love on"  
  
"Never say "love on" again." She said laughing, blushing from thinking of how close she was to Ephram now.  
  
"Amy, AMY, you're standing in the middle of the street. Again, you can't do that here!" It no longer mattered to her. Nothing did, she was going to see him.  
  
Meanwhile, Ephram was running after Jake, trying to catch up. They had just left the building. "Hey, wait up! Just because I lived here before doesn't mean I know where YOU'RE going right now" he said out of breath, but before he knew it, Jake was out of his sight. *Why did he even bother making me come? Maybe he was just trying to be polite . . . * Ephram's thoughts were interrupted. He saw a beautiful blonde standing across the way from him. His breath caught in his chest, thinking he was hallucinating. Even if he was it wouldn't have mattered, Amy was there, no matter if she was real or just a figment of his imagination. His heart spun faster when he saw a blonde boy standing by her. *Bright* It was her! The rush continued until he remembered how she and him weren't exactly speaking.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"Here i am on  
  
The phone again and  
  
Awkward silence is  
  
On the other end  
  
I used to know the sound  
  
of a smile in your voice  
  
but right now  
  
all i feel  
  
is the pain of the fighting  
  
starting up again  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
You know they stay on my mind (on my mind)  
  
All the things we laugh about  
  
they'll bring us through it every time (after time after time)  
  
Don't say a word  
  
I know you feel the same  
  
just give me a sign  
  
say anything say anything  
  
please dont walk away  
  
i know you want to stay  
  
just give me a sign  
  
say anything say anything"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
*I have to say something! She must care, she's here for a reason!* He thought, starting to run to her. It seemed at that very moment she had seen him too.  
  
She glowed, thinking *Oh my God. He's here! Out of all these people, he's here. Right in front of me. Ephram, my Ephram. What will I say? Will he be angry? What will he expect?*  
  
He couldn't get exactly right up to talk to her because the traffic was backed up so he called her on her cell phone and they watched each other intently.  
  
"Amy, oh my god, Amy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to stop you, had to convince you to come home. Ephram I did something stupid."  
  
"You aren't stupid . . ."  
  
"I am, just hear me out. I knew the whole thing with Madison wasn't your doing. I just . . . I froze, I saw it as an opportunity to back out of committing myself to one guy again after Colin. But I was wrong. I love you, Ephram. I love you so very much. I can't stand it when you're gone, when I can't run up to you and give you a hug or a kiss or just even say 'hi'"  
  
"I love you too. I think there's something you should know," he said, trying to move closer to her and clear up the reception of the phones. "I almost slept with Madison, but it wasn't her I was seeing. It was while you were in rehab. It was a mistake, Amy. All I could see was you, smell was you, taste . . . was you. I even called her 'Amy'" he said now crying.  
  
"That's sweet, in some sick, twisted way, Ephram. But listen. All is forgiven. I mean it. I just want you to come home now. To be where you belong," he could hear her sniffling from tears too.  
  
"I will. Right now all I want to do though is kiss you. Stupid cars, always getting in the way."  
  
"Well, well. I never would've thought I'd hear that coming from Mr. New York."  
  
"Mr. Everwood," he said, correcting her, then panicking as he saw Amy dodging through the traffic to come to him. "Amy! Stop, it's not safe! They don't care here, they'll just keep driving."  
  
She didn't care. She wove in front of and behind and between cars just to she could kiss Ephram. She placed a foot up on the curb and . . .  
  
"AMY NO!!!!!" Ephram screamed as he a car smacked right into her, sending her in the air about 25 feet and crashing down on the hard cement of the sidewalk. Ephram cried and screamed and fell to his knees. "Amy, no!!!!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"Some say that  
  
Time changes  
  
Best friends can  
  
Become strangers  
  
but i dont want that  
  
no not for you  
  
if you just stay with me  
  
we can make it through  
  
so here we are again  
  
the same old argument  
  
and now I'm wondering  
  
if things'll ever change  
  
when will you laugh again  
  
laugh like you did back then  
  
make noise till three am  
  
and the neighbors will complain  
  
All the things we talk about  
  
you know they stay on my mind(on my mind)  
  
and all the things we laughed about  
  
theyll bring us through it everytime(after time after time)"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Ephram picked up all the stones he could find from the landscaping near by and threw them at the car, which had driven off by now. Bright ran over to his unconscious sister, tears freely flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Call 9-11, someone! Anyone! This is my SISTER!" Bright screamed.  
  
"AMY LISTEN TO ME, YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY!" Ephram said, hands soaking from tears. He grabbed onto her hand and kissed it. "SEE THE RING, AMY? IT MEANS I LOVE YOU, I'M WEARING IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he was full out sobbing now.  
  
"WE'RE GETTING HELP, AMY. I PROMISE" Bright said now pulling Ephram into a friendly hug. "Oh God man, this can't be happening again! Not again! She's been through too much for a 16 year old!"  
  
Ephram held onto her hand until the paramedics pulled him away. "I need her! She needs me, you can't take her away. We're riding in the ambulance with her! Bright and I! I don't care what you say! I love her! No one can stop me!" Ephram was hysterical now, clutching onto the stretcher and running along side. Bright ran after him.  
  
"Alright son, but you have to let us take her so we can help her. Someone needs to contact her parents." The paramedic said. "We're taking her to the hospital and we'll get her all set up."  
  
"I'll call," Bright said, face stained with tears. Ephram and Bright each held onto a side of the stretcher as they sat in the ambulance. Ephram Brown hadn't felt this much pain since his mother died. He wasn't going to lose two women he loved in his life. The first one was due to his recital; he wasn't going to have his girlfriend die just because he wanted to kiss her . . . "Please just be okay."  
  
Bright picked up his cell. He dialed, hands shaking. "Mom?" between sobs, "It's Amy, there's been an accident."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
"Dont say a word  
  
i know you feel the same  
  
just give me a sign  
  
say anything say anything  
  
please don't walk away  
  
i know you want to stay  
  
just give me a sign  
  
say anything say anything  
  
im falling  
  
im falling  
  
im falling down  
  
im falling  
  
im falling  
  
im falling down  
  
down  
  
down  
  
down  
  
don't say a word  
  
i know you feel the same  
  
just give me a sign  
  
say anything say anything  
  
please don't walk away  
  
i know you want to stay  
  
just give me a sign  
  
say anything say anything"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Poor Amy. I'm not sure how she's the one that always manages to get hurt in this story, but Ephram is always there to pick up the pieces. Thanks for reading! 


	18. Somewhere in Between

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 18 uses "Somewhere in between" by Lifehouse  
  
Chapter 18: Somewhere in Between  
  
The Abbott family had taken the next flight out to New York and were there within a matter of hours. Dr. Abbott raced up to Bright, who was standing against Amy's hospital room window, glancing inside nervously. Bright turned around, "Dad!" he said hugging him, "oh it was awful. The car practically went up on the curb and then it just drove away. I told her to be careful . . . oh Mom!" Bright said turning to his mother now. The three Abbotts gazed into the room now, through the glass, at their daughter and sister who was yet unconscious.  
  
Ephram hadn't left her bedside the entire time, except for when the doctors kicked him out to do some work. He sat on a chair and laid his head on her pillow, sitting as close to her as possible, even if the doctors said to give her space. He would've avoided blinking if he could, just so he could watch her every second. She was more beautiful than ever to him, now in her bandages and with her black and blue cut face. She was Amy. A tear rolled down his face and landed next to her head. He sniffled a little, whispering. "Please wake up, Amy. I never meant for this to happen. New York traffic is just insane, and well . . . I should've yelled for you to stop walking. Maybe it was selfish of me to want a kiss. I need you, Amy. When I moved from this place . . . from New York . . . you were the only thing that kept me going; the only reason I didn't go crazy. Now Everwood is my home, and you're here, in New York . . . and you being alive is the only reason that I'm not going crazy. I could've killed that driver, I could've beat him to a bloody pulp . . . but what would that solve? I'd be at the police station instead of here with you, where I NEED to be."  
  
The Abbotts continued looking in. They couldn't hear what Ephram was saying but they could see his lips moving with words of sincerity. "She really does need him, Harold, I'm glad he's here. He's so dedicated."  
  
"He hasn't left her side once. Frankly I wish I could've, but I don't have the strength to be in there, hearing her monitors beep and seeing her blank expression. This shouldn't be!" Bright said sadly.  
  
Ephram kissed her cheek and set his head back on the pillow.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't  
And now I can not stop pacing  
Give me a few hours, I'll have all this sorted out  
If my mind would just stop racing  
  
Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening  
  
This is over my head but underneath my feet  
Cuz by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat  
And everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy  
  
Cuz I'm wating for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
"They say they'll know more by tonight, son." Dr. Abbott said stepping into his daughter's hospital room for the first time. He placed his hand on Ephram's shoulder. "I know this is rough for you to see her like this; for me it's unfathomable that my baby girl is laying in a hospital bed because of some idiot driver." Ephram nodded sadly, head still on her pillow.  
  
Dr. Abbott began to speak to Amy, "Oh sweet Amy, you and I have had our ups and downs lately, haven't we, kiddo?" Ephram felt maybe he shouldn't be there so he started to get up, but Harold gently pushed his hand down on him to assure him it was okay to stay. "She needs you here too" he said to him. Then started back at Amy, taking her hand. "Listen we need you around. You're the best daughter I could ever have wished for, and even though we don't always see eye to eye, you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me."  
  
"To us," Rose Abbott said walking in slowly in tears. "Oh Amy, sweetheart, you're beautiful even now. The doctors say they'll know soon how long it will be for you to wake up and what the damages are . . ." she began trailing off in tears. Bright patted his mom on the back.  
  
"Dr. and Mrs, Abbott? Bright? I love her. I know you think we're so young, but I honestly love her with my whole heart. I'm sorry that Colin died; sorry that I seem to be a replacement . . ." Ephram stopped, taking a deep breath.  
  
"You're not a replacement, Ephram. No one can replace Colin. But that doesn't mean you aren't the best thing for our daughter now. We want to thank you for never giving up on her. We know how hard it's been." Rose said, Ephram hugged her in gratefulness.  
  
"You guys sound like you're saying goodbye to her. There's no goodbyes. She'll pull through! She will! She loves all of us and we all need her. She can't leave." Bright said.  
  
All three family members filed out, and Ephram was once again left alone with the woman he loved. "Amy, remember that time in the mine when we first kissed? Or how about the first day we met? The promise you made me make at Reverend Keyes' wedding . . . I should've never promised that. I knew it wasn't possible. I'd like to think you did too. I just need you to do something for me, okay? Just open your eyes. Just make some sort of sound. Anything!" he pleaded, squeezing her hand. "Anything," he said now drifting off to sleep. He had had a very long day.  
  
The doctor entered the waiting room a few hours later, calling the Abbotts to meet with him quiety. "There's been a slight complication. She's suffered severe damage to her kidneys and needs a transplant. I know you've all been tested but none of you are a match, which is rare because you're family." He began, and Dr. Abbott broke down in tears.  
  
"Dr. what are you saying?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I'm saying . . . there's a chance she may not make it if we don't find a donor that matches within a few days."  
  
"Ephram . . ." Bright said practically knocking people over on his way to Amy's room. "Ephram! You've got to get tested! Amy needs a kidney transplant and none of us are a match! She could die without it!"  
  
"What? Oh my God, yeah, I'll get tested right away!" he said, kissing Amy's forehead and saying softly to her, "I'll do whatever I can to bring you back to me."  
  
A few hours passed and the doctor entered again. Ephram paced around the room. "Mr. Brown? I'm sorry. You're not a match either. We'll have to keep looking."  
  
"NO! this isn't fair!" Ephram screamed. "She doesn't deserve this!" he now threw a magazine against the wall and ran back into Amy's hospital room.  
  
"I'll give you some time alone" the doctor replied solemnly lowering his head and walking away.  
  
Ephram sat back in the chair waiting for Amy to wake up. He prayed and prayed for some miracle to happen. "Please help her. She has so much to live for, so much to give to her life. Please don't think me selfish, but I just cant lose her!"  
He turned and whispered to Amy now, inches from her bandaged ear. "I told you I heard miracles happen once in awhile, remember? Well, we really need one now Amy. We really need one now . . ."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in  
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again  
I don't want to run away from this  
I know that I just don't need this  
Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening  
  
Cuz I'm wating for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream  
What is real, and just a dream"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: With this week comes A LOT of homework so I'll try to update the best I can. I think I can still manage to get it updated everyday. Hope everyone likes it! Read and review on! 


	19. Letters to God

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 19 uses Box Car Racer's "Letters to God." I doubt any of you really care, but there's some profanity in it. I just wanted to post that because I don't want this 'PG-13' fanfic to get taken off because of one swear word. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 19: Letters to God  
  
The world was confusing inside a weak and broken Amy that day. Although she hadn't the faintest clue that she was in a hospital bed in New York, she was fully aware that she and Ephram had made up; that they were going to be together now. And while she seemed unconscious to the physical world, she was perfectly fine inside her head. She just didn't understand why everyone kept begging her to wake up. *I'm awake! I'm fine! Ephram and I just straightened out our problems! Why is everyone so sad?* she was screaming silently.  
  
Amy saw darkness; no light. While she couldn't understand why she was in this darkness, she was certain she was just dreaming and that she'd soon wake up to a beautiful, colorful world. She heard voices, although she couldn't tell where they were coming from. They sounded close to her, as if the person was right next to her ear.  
  
"I told you I heard miracles happen once in awhile, remember? Well, we really need one now Amy. We really need one now . . ." it said sadly.  
  
She knew the voice. It was Ephram, and he spoke with a sense of urgency and significance. Oh how his words swirled in her head, teasing her, taunting her because she wasn't able to reach out and touch him. *Why do we need a miracle? Ephram, I'm fine! I'm right here. Where are you?* she screamed inside her head again.  
  
His words faded and then it was quiet again; absolute silence; an unnerving, cruel silence that made her even more isolated than she did before. After having heard Ephram's sweet voice it being taken away, she wondered if there really was something wrong with her. Her questions were answered.  
  
She saw a speck of light, and becoming hopeful, felt herself floating toward it. It became stronger and stronger, blinding her. She stopped and looked away, shielding her eyes from the powerful brightness. While she was blocking it, she couldn't see her own hand in front of her . . . *how am I blocking this without seeing my hand? I know it's there!* she said.  
  
A voice spoke; Colin's voice. "Grover, you're almost here. Come on, just a little farther. Just let go and come to me."  
  
"Colin? But you're dead! How can I come to you?" she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"You're dying, Grover. Just let go of life; we can be happy again."  
  
"No!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
"Caught off guard  
  
All worked up  
  
The air is as dark and cold as night  
  
Let me go  
  
I'm not done  
  
I swear i'll take this one lifetime and i  
  
I won't lie  
  
I won't sin  
  
Maybe i don't wanna go  
  
Can't you wait  
  
Maybe i don't wanna go"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
"Amy, I love you. I wanted you to move on; for you to be happy with Ephram, but don't you see? You and I are really supposed to be. We really ARE soulmates . . . why else would you be dying and coming back to be with me?"  
  
"Colin . . . I loved you too. I loved you so much. I still care for you, but I'm not ready to die. I have so much to live for. I'm finally seeing who I really am. I've gone through too many hard times to get to the point I'm at in life to just let it go without caring."  
  
"You've suffered enough for a lifetime. Just come on."  
  
"No, I'd rather suffer a million days more than die without a fight, Colin. And what about Bright and my family? You expect me just to leave them? I know you told Dr. Brown to just let you die if there were complications that would leave you in a different condition than before the surgery, but that's not me!" she said with a strong certainty.  
  
"And you blame Dr. Brown, Grov. I know somewhere you still can't stand him."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"I should've asked  
  
I could've helped  
  
At least a fucking 1, 000 times before  
  
Will this offer get me in  
  
Or does it prove that they gave more and i  
  
I won't lie  
  
I won't sin  
  
Maybe i don't wanna go  
  
Can't you wait  
  
Maybe i don't wanna go" ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"Ephram, okay Colin? I can't leave Ephram; not after all he's done for me. We're happy now, and here I am on my way out. I can't go, Colin. I'm sorry."  
  
"Can't leave him like I left you, Amy? Is that what this is?"  
  
"Yes! Okay, yes. I don't blame you for wanting to just let go. You had a very rough time. But I know how it is to lose someone you're in love with. It's taking me forever to deal with losing you. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not Ephram. Not if I can help it."  
  
"Well, it sounds like you've made up your mind. No convincing you, I guess. But listen, if you DO pass on, I promise you we can be happy again. I still love you, you know?"  
  
"I love Ephram and I love life. There's no way I'm giving up this easily; as easily as they think I will."  
  
"They don't know you have conscious thoughts right now, Grov. They think you can hear them but that you realize you're unconscious. I know what you're going through. Just on a higher level since I was in a coma."  
  
"So Ephram can't hear me when I talk? So he's not angry with me? He's just not responding because to him I'm just lying there?" she asked understandingly.  
  
"Yes, you've got it. I tried so many times to answer you when you all talked to me when I was in that coma. I got frustrated and annoyed, but now I understand. If you really feel there's no use giving up, then you better get going. They miss you there, 'bout just as much as I miss you here." He said sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, Colin. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday. It just can't be today. It just can't be now." She said closing her eyes and returning to darkness, she heard a voice again.  
  
"Son, we need to take her now. . . you'll have to go out into the waiting room." It was a voice she didn't recognize.  
  
*Where am I going?* she thought *I can't die. I'm not ready*  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"And i  
  
I won't lie  
  
I won't sin  
  
Maybe i don't wanna go  
  
Can't you wait  
  
Maybe i don't wanna go  
  
And i  
  
I won't lie  
  
I won't sin  
  
Maybe i don't wanna go  
  
Can't you wait  
  
Maybe i don't wanna go"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
Amy hadn't given up, and she wouldn't give up. She had a lot to live for, a lot to accomplish in her life. She still had a chance. *If only I knew where 'they' are taking me* She smiled.  
  
A/N: Okay, that was a crazy chapter I decided to throw in. Originally it wasn't going to even exist, but the more chapters the better I guess. I hope at least. 


	20. Let that be Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 20 uses "Let that be Enough" by Switchfoot  
  
Chapter 20: Let that be Enough  
  
Time stood still for those hours Amy Abbott lay helplessly in her hospital bed while her loved ones prayed and hoped for a miracle. Feeling as if he was a failure for not being a match, Ephram sank low in the chair next to Amy's bed. He had done everything, said everything he could up until this point. He knew what had to come next. There was a chance she wouldn't make it. Maybe then he would know, understand, how it is to lose a significant other just as Amy had lost Colin. *Maybe she wants to leave so she can be with Colin again.*  
  
Taking her hand, and putting his head right next to her ear, he spoke softly, "Amy, I want you to know one thing. If for some reason you don't wake up, I want you to know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Maybe you're supposed to be with Colin . . . maybe he really is your soul mate. I don't know anymore. All I know is that each day I live I will miss you if you go." He tried to stay strong in the event she could hear him. "But please don't go."  
  
The doctor entered now, pulling a tearful Ephram from his love. "Son, we need to take her now. . . you'll have to go out into the waiting room."  
  
"No, I'm not finished saying goodbye."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"I wish I had what I need  
  
To be on my own  
  
'Cause I feel so defeated  
  
And I'm feeling alone  
  
And it all seems so helpless  
  
And I have no plans  
  
I'm a plane in the sunset  
  
With nowhere to land"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"You don't have to, we've found a match!" The doctor said smiling. Ephram's heart seemed to leave his body and run joyfully around the hospital, as if it had defeated its death.  
  
"A donor? She's going to be okay?" Ephram asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, she should be just fine. If you'll just join the rest of the family out in the waiting room now . . ." he insisted.  
  
"Oh, I'm not family, I'm a friend." He said, not caring about anything except for the fact that she would be okay again.  
  
"They said you were. They're waiting for you."  
  
Ephram walked out and gazed into the eyes and souls of the Abbotts. "You know, Rose, nothing else in the world has mattered to me as much as today. I'm so thankful that we found a match that was willing to donate. Makes me think maybe I should be less crabby to society," Dr. Abbott said smiling.  
  
"Amy wouldn't want you to go overboard, dad." Bright said laughing. The spirits were high in that waiting room.  
  
"Did the doctor say who the donor is?" Ephram asked.  
  
"No, the donor wants to remain anonymous until the surgery goes through successfully." Rose said.  
  
"Well whoever it is . . . I love them." Ephram said.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"And all I see  
  
It could never make me happy  
And all my sand castles  
  
Spend their time collapsing  
  
Let me know that You hear me  
  
Let me know Your touch  
  
Let me know that You love me  
  
Let that be enough"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
  
The four loved ones of Amy Abbott waited patiently for a few more hours to hear the results of the operation. In between naps, they found enjoyment and company in talking lightly among themselves. Ephram and the Abbotts got know each other a lot better in those few hours, and each one knew that he was a very significant part of their lives now . . . to Amy, a love and companion; to Bright a good friend; to Rose and Harold, a stable and caring guy in their daughter's life.  
  
"Ephram, I'm sorry for all the bad times we've had," Harold Abbott said.  
  
"Dr. Abbott, I'm glad we've come to an understanding, but I would much rather argue with you til the day that I die if it meant that Amy could've escaped this pain."  
  
"I know, son. But it's happened now, and we just want you to know that you're welcome in our house anytime, day or night." Rose said. Bright chuckled.  
  
The doctor entered the waiting room with a smile on his face. The Abbotts and Ephram stood up nervously.  
  
"Well, the surgery went as expected and she's going to be just fine. It'll take her a little time to recuperate, you understand, but she will be as good as new in no time."  
  
"Thank you so much, doctor. You've made our day," Rose said.  
  
"So can we see her now?" Bright asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, she's in the room right around the corner. Please go in one at a time, though, because she's going to need to take it easy."  
  
Ephram offered to go last. He needed to think of what to say to her now. Would she be awake? Would she remember what happened right before the accident? Would she be angry with him for running away to New York?  
  
Rose, Harold, and Bright each went in and sent their love, giving her a kiss on the forehead and a squeeze of the hand. Bright was the third, therefore being right before Ephram.  
  
"Go ahead, man. We all know you're the one she's waiting to see. The one she's waiting to wake up to." He said slapping Ephram on the back.  
  
Ephram turned and smiled, "Hey, Bright? Thanks. For everything. Friends?"  
  
"Best friends, dawg, best friends."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"It's my birthday tomorrow  
  
No one here could know  
  
I was born this Thursday  
  
22 years ago  
  
And I feel stuck  
  
Watching history repeating  
  
Yeah, who am I?  
  
Just a kid who knows he's needy  
  
Let me know that You hear me  
  
Let me know Your touch  
  
Let me know that You love me  
  
And let that be enough"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
All Ephram Brown wanted was for Amy to know that he loved her. He didn't care if she woke up just then; he just wanted his love to be enough for her to pull through. He walked into the room, shaking. She looked healthier, somehow, although he knew it was just his wishful thinking that made her appear that way. He kissed her lips and sat down in his regular chair staring at her. He looked up to the sky,  
  
"Thank you for letting me keep her here with me." Then looked back at his love. She had been through so much for a sixteen year old.  
  
"Amy . . . I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you're going to be okay. Someone loves you very much up there and made sure you got a match for your kidney. When I find out who that is I'm going to be their friend forever. I owe them my life . . . our life. I swear it. I love you."  
  
He felt more comfortable now, knowing that she was going to be okay. Resting his head down on her pillow, he closed his eyes. He remembered the scent of her perfume and dreamt of days they shared together. A few hours passed . . .  
  
Amy's eyes slowly slid open. The world was blurry but eventually began coming into focus. She wasn't sure where she was; wasn't sure what had happened. She looked around panicking, but then saw the head laying next to hers. She struggled to move her hand to touch his head. *Ephram. He's here. He's always here for me. I love him so much. He looks at peace right now, should I wake him?* But it was too late. She had already started to brush her hand gently over his hair. He had fallen into a deep sleep and stirred a little at first.  
  
His eyes opened and for a second he thought he was dreaming. *she's awake* She calmed his fears.  
  
"Ephram? What happened? Why am I here?" she said slowly.  
  
"Amy! Oh my God," he said again looking up mouthing "thank you" and looked back to her. "You're awake! Oh baby, I'm so relieved. You gave us a real scare." He said kissing her breathlessly. She responded with as much strength as she had.  
  
A knock was heard at the door. Bright and his parents had heard the news and had come to see a now awake Amy. After several hugs and tears, Dr. Brown explained what had happened. Amy cried the entire time, but when Bright told her it was okay to be sad about being hurt, all she could say was "I'm not sad that I was hurt. These are tears of gratefulness. For . . . For the generosity of the donor."  
  
Just then the doctor came in with another person behind him. "Dr and Mrs. Abbott, Bright, Amy, Ephram, I'd like you all to meet the gentle soul that donated the matching kidney . . ."  
  
A/N: Somewhat of a cliffhanger! Things are looking up from here you guys. No worries. I know that the whole "meet the donor" thing isn't always accurate, but eh. In this story it is. Thanks again for your feedback. 


	21. Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 21 uses "Miracle," by Vertical Horizon  
  
Chapter 21: Miracle  
  
The man stepped out from behind Amy's doctor. A kind, yet embarrassed smile graced his face and he looked at Amy's loved ones. After staring for a few seconds, he finally spoke. "Hi," was all he could say.  
  
Amy's eyes filled with new tears, flushing away the old ones and sending them down her cheeks. He, this man, was the sole reason why she was alive today. This person willingly donated a part of himself so that she may live. And as she gazed through her salty droplets, she saw that the man's expression showed that of anxiety. *How can he look so uncomfortable? Doesn't he know what he's done for me?* she said, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Dr. Abbott smiled and nodded, squeezing his grateful wife's hand. Bright's eyes widened and turned smaller as he broke into a smile. Ephram stood with dropped jaw, feeling the blood pumping faster into his face with gratefulness.  
  
"Dad?!" Ephram shouted running to shake his hand. "You're the donor? You saved Amy's life!" he said now pulling his father into a hug.  
  
"Dr. Brown . . . I . . . thank you so much, I don't know what to say . . ." Amy started.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Amy. As soon as I heard the news I flew out. There wasn't a chance in hell I would let anything happen to you if I could help it." He said still looking anxious.  
  
"Smile, Dr. Brown. You saved my life . . . you saved my life after all the harsh things I said to you. After I blamed you for Colin's death, after I humiliated you in front of the town; made everyone turn their noses up at you." She said slowly realizing why his face had looked as it did.  
  
"All if forgiven; if nothing else, even if the town still isn't all that excited about having me around, I still like to help people." He said walking towards her.  
  
"If I could get up right now I'd give you a giant hug." She said smiling. "And I'm sorry for our bad times. I understand now, and even though I wish Colin had lived, it's not fair to hold his wishes against you."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"It's taken much too long  
  
To get it right  
  
Would it be so wrong  
  
To maybe find someone  
  
A miracle  
  
And all you really need  
  
Is everything you could never be  
  
And so you'd give it all  
  
For a miracle  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Is there a trace  
  
Inside her face  
  
Of a lonely miracle  
  
And so you wait  
  
And lie awake  
  
For a lonely miracle"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"All I need is to know you're okay now," he responded moving to hug her. Ephram smiled. He knew his father approved of Amy and wished she and Ephram the best. "I'll let you rest now," he said smiling and walking out of the room, nodding at the Abbotts. The got up and followed him out into the waiting room.  
  
"Andy, what you did was very noble. You saved our little girl's life. Without you Everwood could've lost another young soul." Dr. Abbott spoke up.  
  
"It's because of me, Harold, that this town lost a young soul in the first place. I wasn't about to let someone else die if I could help."  
  
"Hush now, Everwood knows that you tried your hardest with Colin and that you complied with his wishes," Rose said smiling. "Don't ever let anyone make you feel unwanted in Everwood. Even old Harold here," she said patting her husband firmly on the back.  
  
Bright had gone to get some snacks from the vending machine, leaving Ephram and Amy to much needed time alone. They looked happily at each other now, sitting only inches apart as Amy had encouraged him to join her.  
  
"Won't I mess up your monitors or pull out an I.V. or something?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I.V.'s are highly overrated. Besides, god knows that chair you've been sitting in is uncomfortable." She said patting her bed.  
  
"Okay, but only if it won't hurt you," he said climbing in. "You know, Amy. All those years I was in New York I felt there was someone out there waiting for me; waiting to love me, waiting for me to love her. I was angry when we moved. I didn't know why, out of all the places, my Dad picked a little town like our Everwood. But now I understand why. My mom wanted it; and I was supposed to meet you."  
  
"Say it again," she said kissing him lightly, with as much energy as she had.  
  
"I was supposed to meet you," he repeated expecting another kiss.  
  
"No, I mean before that. The part about Everwood. You said "our Everwood," she said finally giving him the small kiss he wanted.  
  
"Well it is, Amy. It's my home. It was nice coming to New York, but to tell you the truth, even though I was only gone for a short while, I kept thinking about home."  
  
"Ephram, I heard what you said about us needing a miracle. I heard all the things you said. I tried to answer, but I couldn't . . . or at least you couldn't hear me when I did."  
  
"We got our miracle," he said brushing her cheek.  
  
"Your dad. He's our miracle." She said smiling and looking out her room window to see her parents conversing with one of her new favorite people.  
  
"He's a great man. I didn't see that for a very long time. At times I still don't see it, but he certainly does his work well."  
  
"The Great Doctor Brown," she said softly, starting to fall asleep in Ephram's arms.  
  
He knew that everyone has their own miracle in life. Some come faster than others, some come when in need. For Amy, his father had been a miracle. Twice. With helping Colin and now helping her. Ephram's miracle had taken a lot longer to come. He had to wait 15 years before he found her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Yu never really know  
  
What it is  
  
Not until it goes  
  
And if it comes again  
  
It's a miracle  
  
But what you miss is love  
  
In everything below and up above  
  
And could she bring it all  
  
A miracle  
  
Is there a trace  
  
Inside her face  
  
Of a lonely miracle  
  
And so you wait  
  
And lie awake  
  
For a lonely miracle"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
Delia came pouncing out from behind one of the vending machines Bright was looking at. He smiled, and, even though he wouldn't admit it, jumped when he saw her.  
  
"Scared you, didn't I?" she laughed, blushing.  
  
"No," he said defensively, "I didn't even know you were here. Did you come with your dad?"  
  
"No, I came with your grandma and Irv. When we found out the news Dad left immediately and told me to go over to Edna's. I think Nina almost came to get tested as a match too."  
  
"I guess Amy's more loved than she knows. I hope she really looks now; really sees that everyone's on her side. Everyone wants to help her move on."  
  
Delia was quite frankly taken aback that she and Bright were holding such a conversation. She felt grown up around him, yet childish at the same time.  
  
"I think she knows now." She said nodding and smiling.  
  
"You're a nice kid, you know that?" he said kissing her cheek and walking back carrying his pretzels.  
  
Delia just stared wide eyed as he continued off into the distance.  
  
Amy would soon be released from the hospital, within a few days, and life in Everwood would carry on. Maybe it'd be different this time. Maybe better.  
  
As Ephram and Amy fell into sweet dreams in her hospital bed, the Abbotts and Dr. Brown, along with Delia, Edna, and Irv, all drifted into their own sweet dreams in the waiting room. Each had there own ideas about what they could be thankful for this year. A healthy daughter, another saved life, a granddaughter, sister, friend . . . a miracle.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"All you wanted was a (miracle)  
  
All you needed was a miracle  
  
A miracle  
  
And all you wanted was a (miracle)  
  
All you needed was a miracle  
  
A miracle  
  
It's taken so long to get it right  
  
Could it be so wrong  
  
To maybe find someone  
  
A miracle  
  
Is there a trace  
  
Inside her face  
  
Of a lonely miracle  
  
And so you wait  
  
And lie awake  
  
For a lonely miracle  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: That wasn't the last chapter, but it certainly seemed like it. There's only one or two more chapters left though. I'd like to thank everyone for taking time to read and review. 


	22. Let's Stay Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 22 uses "Let's Stay Together" by Al Green  
  
Chapter 22: Let's Stay Together  
  
A few days passed before Amy was able to leave the hospital. Those in between days were filled with lots of stories and bad food, smiles and tears; but most of all kisses from Ephram. He wasn't going to let monitors get in the way of his love, and in a way he made it his goal to speed up her heart rate on the monitor when he did kiss her. It normally worked.  
  
"Ephram," she said on the day she was being released. "Do you ever think maybe there's something magical about Everwood?"  
  
"Magical? Yes, I think Everwood has something every other town wants, every other town needs. People say that magic lies in big cities like Paris, London, New York; but we know otherwise. It's the small towns that hold enchantment their hands."  
  
"Well what I saw of New York was pretty impressive. It's just that home is much more real to me. I'm almost never afraid at home; at least not of big things like being hit by cars. There's still fears about other things . . . even if I can't always pinpoint them. Like for instance, when I met you. I was afraid of what I felt. And as we got to know each other I thought I'd go away, but the fear stayed. The fear grew in ways I didn't even know existed. To this day I don't know what is scary about love."  
  
"Afraid of loving someone too much. That's possible. I mean, we are very young still; only 16. People say you have to go through a lot in life before you know what love is, but I don't agree with that. I was afraid to love someone too much; afraid that if I fell in love and grew attached I'd only receive heartbreak in return if something happened to her. Like when my mom died."  
  
"How'd you overcome your fear?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I looked at you." He said touching the tip of her nose with his index finger and kissing her once.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"I, I'm so in love with you  
  
Whatever you want to do  
  
Is all right with me  
  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
  
And I want to spend my life with you  
  
Since, since we've been together  
  
Loving you forever  
  
Is what I need  
  
Let me be the one you come running to  
  
I'll never be untrue  
  
Let's, let's stay together  
  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
She had gotten dressed in normal clothes, grabbed her bag she had brought with to New York, and was wheeled out of the hospital to her car. She looked up in the sky at the tall skyscrapers, taking in a breath of frosty air and exhaling to see the steam in front of her. She and New York had formed a bond these past few days. Sure, the circumstance was less than desirable, but she could imagine coming to visit for a fun trip sometime.  
  
It was her goal in life now to appreciate everyone and notice all the kind acts they did. She too had plans to be more kind toward people. Smiling, as Ephram took her hand to help her out of the wheelchair, she closed her eyes and dreamed of a beautiful future with him. She loved him more than she even knew.  
  
They arrived at the airport, all 9 of them, and prepared to board their flight back home. They naturally hadn't all gotten seats on the same plane, so they agreed to let Amy and Ephram go out on the first flight and they'd all catch the next one. *There can be NOTHING bad about this idea* Ephram said to himself, realizing this meant they'd have time alone at home before their families got back.  
  
It was a smooth, ordinary plane ride, and while Amy was pissed she had to eat food that resembled hospital food, she was glad to know that she would soon be home. Sitting next to each other, Ephram's head fell upon her shoulder about an hour into the flight. *It was the sweetest thing* she decided, not being able to fall asleep herself. Her brain was consumed by twirling thoughts and anticipations. She had already done a lot of thinking while in the hospital, but she knew there was more around the corner.  
  
*If Ephram and I get home before everyone else . . .* she paused, smiling. *I wonder if he'll want to come over right away? Is my room clean? I look horrible! Oh, and I'm really bruised too. Do I have food to give him?* She eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
At the airport the rest of the gang received news that their flight had been cancelled and the next one left the following morning. Bright laughed, immediately knowing what that meant for his sister and best friend.  
  
"You guys all know what's going on right now don't you?" he said chuckling.  
  
"Where are you talking about?" Dr. Brown asked.  
  
"In Everwood. Right now. They're alone . . ."  
  
Delia squealed, but Dr. Brown figured she probably didn't really understand so he patted her on the head.  
  
Dr. Abbott, although not okay with the idea, tried to brush it off knowing that Ephram and Amy were mature and that they had gone through a lot.  
  
"Yes . . ." I'll call both houses to let them know we won't be home until tomorrow then. Bright, can I use your phone?" Rose said.  
  
"Ooooo, after that can I see your cell phone?" Delia said hoping she could check out her competition by looking at the girls numbers in his phonebook.  
  
"Sure," Rose said smiling. "I'm sure they'll be happy to know they have a little time alone."  
  
"Well they certainly have a LOT of time, now. Don't they?" Bright said laughing even harder because of the flight cancellation.  
  
The cab rolled up to the Abbott house and Amy motioned to kiss Ephram goodbye, not knowing if he would want to come over. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out with her, paying the driver.  
  
"Ephram, you really want to stay? I would think you'd be anxious to get home."  
  
"Yes, I really, really want to stay. I'd never go home if I could always be with you."  
  
They made their way into Amy's house, to Amy's living room, Amy's bedroom . . . and she put soft music on, walking closer to him.  
  
"I love you." She whispered in his ear, walking in circles around him. It looked oddly like that dream he had about her the first day they met. There just weren't sheets this time, and she was real.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know who Al Green was." He said smiling, as he heard the song from his dream playing in the background, "Let's stay together"  
  
But she didn't respond with words, only pulled him into a kiss. "Our family's won't be home for at least another 4 hours." She said after awhile.  
  
"You think?" he said smiling.  
  
"I think." And then to the music of Al Green, Amy and Ephram again were joined. As she lay in Ephram's arms, Amy knew that this time she had finally chosen something in life she was completely sure about. She had hopes and dreams; she had ballet. She had a family that loved her, in a town that needed her more than she knew, and a boyfriend who would do anything just to keep her safe and let her know he loves her. All she needed now was time to enjoy these things. She had waited so long.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
"Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad  
  
Why, why some people break up  
  
Then turn around and make up  
  
I just can't see  
  
You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
  
Staying around you is all I see  
  
(Here's what I want us to do)  
  
(repeat to fade):  
  
Let's, we oughta stay together  
  
Loving you whether, whether  
  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
"If we were older I'd ask you to marry me," Ephram said in her ear later that night as they lay lazily under her covers.  
  
"If we were older I'd accept. You're going to make a great husband for someone someday, even if it isn't to me."  
  
"I hope it is to you," he said caressing her cheek with his hand.  
  
"What do you think your dad would say if he saw us like this?" she asked softly  
  
"Well, he'd be alarmed, I'm sure. But then again, I'd be damn alarmed if I walked in on him and someone in bed too."  
  
"What's up with him and Nina, anyway?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know. I think it could work. He likes your Aunt too though."  
  
"No! He can't marry Aunt Linda, we'd be related then . . . we'd be cousins."  
  
"Not by blood," he said winking and pulling her into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
The next morning someone was knocking on the Abbott's door, a sound that Amy and Ephram were less than pleased to be woken up by. She scrambled out of bed with Ephram's shirt on and some pajama shorts and ran downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and followed slowly behind her, planning what they could have for breakfast.  
  
Amy slowly opened the door, surprised to see the smiling face that stood in front of her.  
  
"Amy, hi" it said sincerely.  
  
"Oh, hi." She responded. Ephram dropped a glass on the floor in the background and it shattered.  
  
A/N: Only one chapter left! I appreciate your reviews and the time you've taken to read these chapters. 


	23. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, the town, or it's characters. I'm just a college student.  
  
Chapter 23 uses "Time" by Chantal Kreviazuk  
  
Chapter 23: Time  
  
"I'm sorry to just come over like this without calling, but it's kind of important. Your parents tried calling you last night from the airport but no one answered the phone at the Brown house or here." The voice spoke. Ephram recognized it, and, rolling his eyes walked toward the door.  
  
"Madison? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"If you were listening at all you would've heard what I was telling . . ." she started but Amy interrupted, sensing the nothing good would come out of a Madison and Ephram conversation.  
  
"Our parents called from the airport. You weren't home, we must've been . . ." she slowed down her speech so she could come up with an excuse for them not answering last night. She glanced at Ephram quickly to ask for his help."  
  
"We went out to eat last night . . . at Mama Joy's; sort of a welcome back home celebration for Amy. We were wondering why they didn't ever come home last night." He said and Amy smiled.  
  
"Their flight was cancelled, but they managed to catch one this morning. They'll be home in a few hours. . . I just thought you two might want some warning." She said sounding surprisingly considerate.  
  
"Oh, well, thank you, Madison," Amy said. Ephram walked back to pick up the glass he had dropped when he had heard Madison's voice.  
  
"They also said to tell you they're planning a big family get together when they get home."  
  
"Really." Amy said in a surprised manner, "Well, thanks again."  
  
"Listen, Amy. I'm sorry about what happened to you in New York. I feel like it's my fault . . . well, you know why. I'm sorry I tried to get in the way of you and Ephram. I have a tendency to be a little bossy."  
  
"A little?" Ephram said in the distance. Amy smiled and looked down.  
  
"I don't think he's as forgiving as I'm going to be," she said looking at Madison with a still cautious eye.  
  
Madison left and Amy shut the door behind her. Turning towards Ephram, who was kneeling down on the ground still picking up the glass, she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked fighting back a smile and trying to remain serious.  
  
"You, you're whole 'I'm all buff and pissed at Madison' attitude. Come on, Ephram, just let it go."  
  
"No! Not when she's the reason you went through all that pain. Not when she's the reason we lost all that time. Amy, I love you, and as much as I blame myself for the Madison problem, I still blame her too."  
  
"Ephram," she said looking at him as if to say 'stop being a baby,' "do you ever wish we could just stop time?" He understood.  
  
"Stop time? That would be cool. But wouldn't you rather just move forward and see what's in our future?" he stood up now, taking her hand. She looked down at the ring on his finger that she hadn't noticed until now; her ring.  
  
"Yes, but I want to freeze these moments so we don't lose anymore." She said kissing him.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"Time, where did you go?  
  
Why did you leave me here alone?  
  
Wait, don't go so fast  
  
I'm missing the moments as they pass  
  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
  
So wait for me this time"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
Their kiss was so sweet it could've lasted an eternity. But an eternity they did not have. In a few hours their parents would be home and expect them to be dressed for the 'gathering.'  
  
"Notice how Madison called it a 'family get together'?" Ephram said as they were saying their temporary good byes so he could go home to get dressed.  
  
"Yes," she said pausing. "It's kind of nice they think of us all as a family now; What with our fathers' history and everything."  
  
"It's the only thing I've wanted since I first came here . . . to feel a part of something again." He said hugging her goodbye. "I'll see you in a few. I'll come back as soon as I'm dressed. I have a feeling they expect we'll be together anyway."  
  
As Ephram left Amy watched him out the window, then turned, realizing she had to clean her room from last night AND get dressed in that short time. She ran upstairs and started making her bed and smiling as she remembered being in Ephram's embrace. *Snap out of it!* she thought as she realized she had sat down on her bed and stopped working *They'll be here in a little while!*  
  
She carefully picked out a skirt and a sweater. As she went to put a necklace on, she realized she had picked one from Colin and slowly put it back down. Looking in the mirror, she stared blankly for a few minutes. "I won't waste anymore time trying to get back the past. Colin isn't coming back and for the first time I think I'm actually okay with saying that. Look at you," she continued, speaking to her reflection. The girl in the mirror looked completely different than the one she used to see. "You actually look happy again. I know why; it's because of Ephram. He was right, you know, when he said we lost all that time. It really is all about time. That's why I wish I could just freeze it; keep him here with me forever," she said looking again at her bed. "But I can't. So I'm going to take each day as it comes," she continued, then stopped when she heard a muffled laugh from the doorframe.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"I'm down I'm down on my knees I'm begging for all your sympathy  
  
But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish  
that I could)  
  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)  
  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
  
So wait for me this time"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
"Who're you talking to?" Ephram said, standing handsomely in his black suit and crimson tie.  
  
"Do you make it a habit to walk in on people when they're dressing?" she asked walking toward him, fixing his tie.  
  
"It's not like it matters, Ms. Abbott." He said winking then leaning down to kiss her. "You look beautiful. If we didn't have a dinner I'd lock you in here with me for the rest of the day."  
  
"I'd let you." She said kissing his nose. "So, are you ready for this?"  
  
"I guess. I don't know. The whole Brown-Abbott getting along thing is starting to weird me out."  
  
"Yeah, me too, but I think it's about time they got along." She said pulling his hand behind her as they walked downstairs. Together they set the table, and between kisses, lit the candles that lined the center. One candle, one kiss; the second candle; a longing gaze; the third and fourth, "I love you . . ."  
  
The Abbotts arrived a few minutes later, with Dr. Brown and Delia, Edna and Irv behind them. Amy and Ephram were sitting at the center of the table talking over light music when they all entered the dining room.  
  
They got up, Amy hugging her parents and then Dr. Brown. "I'm glad you all got home safely." She said. Ephram smiled, and standing behind her, put his hand on her back.  
  
"You two look very nice," Edna said.  
  
"So where's the food?" Bright said loudly.  
  
"Honestly, Bright, your sister and friend dressed up all nice for this and we arrive in regular clothes, demanding food." Rose said.  
  
"Right here!" Nina said knocking on the door, Sam following behind her with a bowl of potatoes.  
  
"I called Nina and asked her to do us a really big favor," Delia said smiling, feeling proud she had helped get food for Bright.  
  
"I wouldn't have had it any other way. I wish I could've been there to test as a donor for you, Amy."  
  
"Thank you, Nina. Thank all of you." She said glancing around the room, meeting eyes with everyone that cared for her.  
  
"Well, should we eat?" Dr. Brown asked pulling out a chair for Nina.  
  
"Absolutely," Harold said, doing the same for Rose. The friends and family of Ephram Brown and Amy Abbott gathered around the big table in feast to celebrate life and love.  
  
After casual chatting and laughter, serious conversation began. Ephram was the one to initiate it. Glancing at Bright, then at Amy . . . the Abbotts . . . his father and sister . . .then to Nina, he spoke, "Amy and I were told this was a 'family get together.' That's just about the nicest thing I've heard in my life."  
  
"Well we are like family now, Ephram." Bright said trying to give him a high five over the turkey, but knocking over his soda, causing Delia to burst out in laughter.  
  
"Yes, we are," Rose said, "all of you are like our family now. And you, Andy . . . you're like our blood now. A piece of you is keeping our daughter alive." She said, tears starting to make themselves known in her eyes. Amy squeezed Ephram's hand and kissed his cheek. He blushed. Until now, Ephram and Amy's kisses were kept for private , he had felt he had to hide them; to hold back. They were secret; they were whispered kisses. Until now.  
  
"But we aren't REALLY blood family . . ." he said anxiously, referring to the awkwardness that would arise if people started viewing Amy and Ephram as actual family. . . in a relationship.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Dr. Harold Abbott, town grouch, said one of the most admirable and memorable things in his life. "You know, it was about time we all saw what was right in front of us all along; what our children have known this whole time. We CAN all get along. It just takes time, work; and I'm damn proud to be sitting here with you all tonight."  
  
Amy's wish came true. She had love, she had family and friends. She had health.  
  
And for that night, with everything perfect in her eyes, she was able to really enjoy her time. For all the time wasted, for all the time gone, she was able to sit back and laugh, smile . . .  
  
Life was too good; it didn't matter how much time she had left . . . how much she had wasted . . . all that mattered was that she spent it like this.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
"I should've know better  
  
I shouldn't have wasted those days  
  
And afternoons and mornings  
  
I threw them all away  
  
Now this is my time  
  
I'm going to make this moment mine.  
  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)  
  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
  
I've looked in the mirror  
  
My world's getting clearer  
  
So wait for me this time"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Well guys, that's the end of my story. I hope it all worked out the way wished it would. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's meant a lot to me and inspired me to work on future fics. Thanks again! 


End file.
